A la croisée des chemins
by FreedomPen
Summary: Ce n'est qu'à la fin et à la séparation que l'on réalise ce que nous éprouvons. C'est dans un simple au revoir que l'on peut évoquer ce que l'on cache... Mais les chemins se croisent toujours... Alors peut être qu'ils se retrouveront...
1. A la croisée de l'abandon et de l'espoir

**Hi everybody !**

**Alors pour ceux qui me suivent sur mon blog, vous devez savoir que je préparais à la base un petit One-shot... Bon au final... Cet OS s'est transformé en véritable fanfic ^^**

**Bien oui, au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais.. Eh bien les idées me sont venus et du coup j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus construit. Bon, après ce ne sera pas une fic aussi complexe que "Dès la première origine" (que je reprendrai d'ici la mis février).**

**Nous serons sur une base ne dépassant pas 10 chapitres. Mais dans tout les cas, ce sera plus de 5 car j'ai terminé le 3eme chap aujourd'hui ^^ Les chapitres ne sont pas très long et mon style d'écriture est un peu différent. Tout du moins c'est mon ressenti, mais je vous laisse m'en faire part dans vos commentaires :)**

**L'atmosphère est plus sombre et plus triste car je suis dans une mauvaise passe... Ecrire me permet de décanter et travailler sur du Ichihime est vraiment agréable pour se changer les idées.**

**Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de fantastique hein ? C'est vraiment du pure étalage de ce que je ressens en ce moment...(euh au passage ce n'est pas une rupture amoureuse hein!) Donc peut être que c'est un peu confus et pas terrible, mais bon ... Je me suis dis que le partager peut être sympa :)**

**Bon voilà quoi ^^**

**Je vous laisse jeter un oeil pour ceux qui le souhaitent !**

**Enjoy**

**FreedomPen**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - ****A la croisée de l'abandon et de l'espoir**

_« Les choix sont les croisements de nos destinés. De simples nœuds liant les tracés de nos existences. Lorsque le soleil implosera, il entrainera les planètes de son système dans sa danse macabre. A moins que l'astre brûlant ne choisisse de s'éteindre plutôt que d'éclater._

_Cette décision, il l'avait prise dès qu'il eut franchi le pas de cette porte royale et incandescente. »_

* * *

Ses muscles se contractaient, ses dents se serraient. La sueur imbibait son corps malmené alors que son esprit vagabondait vers de tristes tourments.

_« J'ai gagné… _»

Son souffle saccadé s'évacuait par ses lèvres meurtries et rougis. La pression qu'exerçaient ses plaies suintantes le consumait. Mais c'était la fin. L'écho des larmes de son opposant résonnait déjà comme un affligeant souvenir.

Maintenant un genou à terre, il agrippa son visage tiré.

_« C'est terminé… _»

Mais ce ne fut ni la joie ni le soulagement qui enivra le jeune homme abattu par sa triste victoire. Juste un goût métallique baignant sa bouche pâteuse. Il était épuisé, essoufflé, éreinté. Du fond de sa pensée, il réalisa les conséquences.

« _Plus jamais… plus jamais je ne pourrais… »_

« Kurosaki-san ? »

Une voix familière sorti le vainqueur de ses virulentes idées. Vrillant son regard ambré, il reconnut l'homme au bob. Le blond affichait un air opprimé et de grand harassement. Les combats avaient affaiblie le grand Urahara Kisuke. Le banni ressemblait bien plus à un condamné qu'au plaisantin qu'il se devait être en temps normal.

- Urahara… souffla Ichigo.

- Tu as vaincu, une fois encore, déclara le vendeur.

- Ha…

- Je suis désolé, Kurosaki-san… Désolé que…

- C'était mon choix…

- Tu ne vas donc pas réagir ? s'alarma l'ancien capitaine.

- Pourquoi réagir alors que je le savais. Le jour même où j'ai passé la porte de la dimension royale… Je le savais…

- Kurosaki-san…

Le silence s'installa. Le regard de Kisuke en disait long. Ses orbes se cachèrent derrières ses paupières plissés par l'affliction. La laideur de ce triomphe ne faisait qu'accentuer son échec et allait emporter le jeune shinigami dans une longue pénitence non mérité. Etait-ce la fougue de la jeunesse qui avait conduit le fils d'Isshin vers ce rivage ? Ou peut être la sagesse dont cet enflammé faisait preuve, avait dépassé son jugement de vieux scientifique ?

Peut importe les raisons qui avaient conduit le jeune et irritable Ichigo à adopter un tel stratège. Les faits étaient bel et bien là et il en était indirectement responsable. Lui qui l'avait poussé à toquer à la porte des cieux. Lui qui avait encouragé Kurosaki Ichigo à suivre la division zéro dans cette odyssée pour vaincre. Il n'avait pas uniquement suivit un entrainement, il ne s'était pas contenter de devenir plus fort. Intérieurement, Kisuke savait que cet être ne pourrait être épargné par la force qu'il avait acquisse. Urahara réalisa qu'une fois encore, il s'était lamentablement caché derrière le dos de Kurosaki-san…

Ses mains tremblèrent alors que le fils Kurosaki se redressait malgré ses blessures apparentes.

- Ce pouvoir, tu l'as obtenu pour nous… Pour tous nous protéger… Ce n'est pas juste que tu payes un prix si élevé…

- Urahara…

- Je trouverai une solution pour que tu puisses...

- Je ne suis qu'un shinigami remplaçant, déclara sinistrement Ichigo.

Kisuke se figea. Kurosaki-san… avait changé.

Cette puissance qu'il avait obtenu pour châtier le roi quincy… L'avait transformé.

Plus aucune rage, plus aucune colère. Son reiatsu était pesant, même pour lui qui était de l'ordre des officiers de la Soul Society. Il réalisa même qu'il commençait à suffoquer. L'instinct primaire de survie le poussa à reculer de quelques pas. C'est avec l'élan des faibles mouvements d'Ichigo, qu'il comprit que si leur proximité se réduisait, il ne pourrait rester debout.

Emanait du jeune homme, une pression spirituelle dégénérescente. Une force ravageuse palpable à chacune de ses expirations. Les pupilles du scientifique se voilèrent. Il était dangereux…bien trop dangereux…

« Il ne peut plus faire marche arrière… Kurosaki… Je suis triste que ça ait prit cette tournure. »

La voix de Kyoraku résonna dans l'air ambiant, poussant l'ex capitaine de la douzième division à couper son expertise interne. Le capitaine au manteau fleuri s'avança auprès de son camarade blond, ne pouvant davantage s'approcher du jeune homme qui restait fixe.

Vous le saviez, Kyoraku-san, soupira Kisuke.

Nous le savions tous… Kurosaki Ichigo est un être à part. Nous ne pouvons plus le laisser franchir le Seikamon. A présent, il est même bien trop risqué de l'aborder sans être aspiré par son attraction.

Le jeune Kurosaki suréleva légèrement le menton. Cet acte poussa les deux capitaines à fléchir les épaules. Oui, l'émanation de son pouvoir était devenue trop élevée, trop lourde. Kurosaki Ichigo était devenue nuisible à toute personnes qui se risqueraient à trop l'approcher.

Constatant la peine habitant les iris chocolaté du lycéen, Shunsui leva un bras. Les troupes shinigami apparurent alors, déclamant l'invocation d'un hado. Urahara reconnut les récitations. Il s'agissait d'un scellement. Il s'en mordit la lèvre…

Pourtant, lorsqu'il offrit un dernier regard à celui qui avait un jour passé sa porte pour sauver Kuchiki Rukia et Inoue Orihime, son cœur se serra. Ichigo ne bougeait plus, fixant simplement le premier capitaine shinigami qui lui avait permit de révéler le nom de son zanpakuto.

La chevelure flamboyante disparut sous un mur noir et opaque, l'air devint de nouveau respirable. Mais Urahara avait les sourcils froncés.

- Urahara ? quémanda Kyoraku tout aussi accablé.

- Il souriait… souffla le scientifique dans un ultime spasme.

* * *

Les cendres tombaient en petites parcelles. Le silence aussi lourd que du plomb et les différentes pressions spirituelles étaient encore mélangées entre elles avec un arrière goût d'hémoglobine. Ce paysage de neiges grises véhiculait le calme mais aussi la crainte. La Soul Society était chavirée et rutilante de flammes après les combats barbares qui s'étaient déroulés ici. Orihime s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tous ces blessés…

Achevant son œuvre sur un jeune shinigami qui avait perdu son bras, elle s'activa sur le suivant qui ne respirait presque plus. Les plaintes, les cris, les lamentations. Toutes ces sonorités bourdonnaient dans son être, faisant marteler son cœur anxieux contre ses côtes. La victoire était amère. Jamais, Hime n'aurait imaginé que cette invasion serait si corrosive. La belle n'en perdit pourtant pas son sang froid. Toutefois, le doute commençait à envahir son cœur. Depuis quelques heures, le reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun avait vacillé.

Il était parti achever cette guerre, disparu derrière un écran de fumée le portant à la conclusion de cette bataille insensée. Elle l'avait aperçu de loin et déjà quelque chose avait changé. Orihime ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur départ au Hueco Mundo. Elle avait pû constater que le héros de son cœur était sorti indemne, mais depuis ses premiers pas vers la division zero, elle n'avait su si le jeune homme se portait bien. Juste un passage au dessus de sa tête l'avait alerté de son retour et Hime avait deviné que la fin était proche.

Soudain, une secousse fit frémir le sol. La belle en trembla. Cette pression… Il s'agissait de…

« Ichigo ! » s'écria une voix qu'elle reconnut aussi tôt.

« Rukia ! Tes blessures ! » renchérit une autre voix masculine.

Grelottante, la princesse axa ses iris orageux sur l'origine de ce crie. A quelques pas, Rukia chancelait sur ses jambes, la peur au ventre. Sous le soutien de Renji, la petite shinigami laissait plusieurs perles d'eau envahirent ses orbes indigo. Les pleures de son amie résonnèrent, plongeant le cœur d'Hime dans la crainte.

- Kuchiki-san ! s'époumona Orihime en la rejoignant.

- Inoue ! Ichigo… Il… Pas ça… il n'a pas le droit d'abandonner ! se perdit-elle dans ses angoisses alors qu'elle agrippait la douce.

- Que se passe-t-il Kuchiki-san ? Où est Kurosaki-kun ?! paniqua Hime.

Dans un dernier espoir, la belle adressa un regard suppliant au shinigami rouge. Celui-ci garda le silence alors que Rukia se plongeait dans son étreinte. La pression se fit plus lancinante alors que l'humaine en dessinait les traits dans son esprit. Cette force, ces tremblements, tout provenait de…

- Kurosaki-kun ! Pourquoi le reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun est-il si fort et vacillant ?!

- Il est… allé trop loin, grogna Renji.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?!

Mais seules les lamentations de Rukia retentirent aux tympans d'Orihime qui commençait à réaliser. Poussée par elle ne sait qu'elle sentiment, elle se redressa, laissant ses amis l'observer avec tristesse.

- Inoue, sanglota Rukia.

- Inoue, répéta Renji en lui tendant une main.

- Où est-il ?...

- On ne peut plus rien faire Inoue ! On ne peut pas l'approcher ! Ichigo s'est entrainé dans la dimension royale pour vaincre Juha Bach. C'est finit ! Il l'a vaincue, mais pour cela il a été obligé de renoncer à son humanité ! s'excita Renji.

- Le pourvoir d'Ichigo est si grand, que seule la dimension du roi des esprits peut l'accueillir à présent, se lamenta Rukia.

- Ne comprends-tu pas ? Si tu le rejoins, tu mourras !

- C'est faux… s'indigna Orihime. Kurosaki-kun ne me ferait jamais de mal !

A ces mots, la belle prit ses jambes à son cou. Portée par les émanations de la puissance du shinigami, elle n'avait pas besoin d'évaluer la distance. Son cœur connaissait le chemin qui la mènerait vers son amour de toujours. Après tout, depuis plusieurs années, elle savait que leur route ne cessait de se croiser.

- INOUE ! REVIENS ! NE LE REJOINDS PAS ! C'EST TROP TARD ! s'époumona le shinigami rouge.

Les tremblements s'accentuèrent, poussant Renji à protéger Rukia qui se perdait sans ses bras. De ses iris indigo, la petite Kuchiki perçut la silhouette d'Orihime se perdre à l'horizon.

« Inoue… Je suis désolé… » souffla-t-elle alors que les larmes baignaient ses joues.

Plus loin, la belle hâtait sa course. Le souffle saccadé, elle suivait les files de cette pression spirituelle étrange. Cette énergie était déroutante et écrasante, la forçant même à presser ses mains sur sa gorge pour atténuer les brûlures qui commençaient à l'accabler. Malgré cela, la jeune fille pressait le pas. Cette force était époustouflante, mais c'était celle de Kurosaki-kun. Les images du jeune homme envahirent son esprit. Ses regards, ses gestes, ses sourires. Il était son ami, voir même plus pour son pauvre cœur amoindrit par l'effort. La douce s'était promise d'être à ses côtés en toute circonstances et sans faillir. Le protéger et soigner chaque blessure que lui infligeraient les épreuves. Peut importe ce que subissait Ichigo, elle le guérirait. C'est cette détermination consumant son regard argenté qu'elle arpenta les chemins du Sereitei.

Le paysage devint flou alors qu'elle accentuait la vitesse de son allure. L'affliction devenait forte et prenante. Nombre d'appels de blessés retentissait alors qu'elle augmentait encore la fréquence de ses pas.

_« Pardonnez-moi…Mais je dois le rejoindre ! Tenez bon ! »_

* * *

Tout devenait sombre, tout devenait silencieux. Alors que les dernières lueurs du jour s'obscurcissaient, Ichigo ramena son arme contre lui. Le Kido qui l'entourait commençait à dresser un mur épais entre lui et la réalité. Cet acte de la Soul Society avait été si abrupt, si véloce. Il n'en attendait pas moins, seulement il aurait été plus appréciable de dire « au revoir ». Oui c'est ce que son humanité lui criait encore. Toutefois, imaginer l'un de ses amis chavirer sous la force que dégageait son reiatsu le fit pâlir. Chado et ses muscles, voir une telle force de la nature plier juste sous sa respiration lui fit serrer les dents. Rukia aurait probablement suffoqué tout en affichant une mine dépitée. Renji aurait oscillé mais tout en tentant de le dissimuler. Ishida lui serait resté impassible et froid. Ses petites sœurs ? Non.. Il ne voulait même pas l'envisager. Son idiot de père ? Probablement serait-il fier ? Tatsuki, elle se serait contenter d'hurler en le matraquant d'insultes. Mizuiro et Keigo… tout cela les aurait dépassé. Inoue ? Elle…elle aurait probablement…pleuré.

Le shinigami sentit son cœur pomper plus rapidement. Il avait été lâche jusqu'au bout, mais quelque part, il chercha à se justifier lui même.

« _Lui dire ? Lui avouer que depuis le Hueco Mundo je…_ »

Non, même ainsi il ne pouvait le dire, ni le penser. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait plus aucun droit.

Kurosaki Ichigo s'était donné corps et âme et avait accepté la contre partie du contrat sans rechigner. Il avait deviné depuis le début que de s'entrainer si durement dans la dimension royale et révéler son potentiel l'empêcherait de mener une vie normal. Le jour où il avait rencontré Rukia, il avait déjà renoncé. C'était peut être égoïste… C'était peut être idiot, mais là était la valeur de son acte, non ?

Il n'avait pu supporter de ne plus être shinigami, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Ce manque l'avait même poussé à se frotter à d'étranges personnages maniant le fullbring. L'image de Ginjo lui revint en mémoire. Lui également avait fait un choix à une certaine époque où il brandissait fièrement l'insigne du shinigami suppléant. Son ainé aurait-il agit de la même manière ? Pas sûr, après tout, il avait tenté de lui voler ses pouvoirs. Mais malgré cela, Ichigo ressentait une certaine sympathie pour l'homme qui lui avait apprit à manier cette étrange faculté qu'était le fullbring. Merde, il devenait nostalgique maintenant. Si proche de la fin.

Tous les souvenirs de ses séances d'entrainements lui revinrent comme s'ils les avaient vécue la veille. Bien que certaines le firent sourire, comme son baptême auprès d'Urahara, ou même l'apprentissage du bankai avec Yoruichi, d'autres le firent presque suffoquer. Sa dernière rencontre avec Zangestu… Cet espace binaire où l'avait enfermé ce jeune garçon riche et blond. Chado était arrivé alors que Ginjo le malmenait et il avait emmené avec lui…

« Inoue »

_« Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun et moi seront à tes côtés sans faillir »_

_« Je suis désolé Kurosaki-kun, j'ai été inutile, je n'ai pas pu te protéger, merci d'avoir survécu… »_

_« Ne meurs pas… tu n'as pas besoin de gagner, juste ne meurs pas… »_

_« Ne pleure pas Kurosaki-kun… »_

Ichigo perçut ses membres se crisper. Quand avait-il entendu Inoue le supplier de ne pas pleurer ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus… Peut-être était-ce une fantaisie ? Ou un souvenir inconscient ? Sûrement une douce utopie alors qu'il constatait qu'une unique larme avait sillonnée sa joue.

Non cette fois, il ne recevrait pas les habituels encouragements de celle qu'il avait juré de protéger. Un rictus amusé ponctua ses traits.

« _Ma protégée ? _»

Inoue Orihime, une jeune fille tête en l'air, aimant particulièrement la pâte de haricot rouge sucrée. Une lycéenne à la beauté grandissante qui emportait le cœur de tous les garçons de son école. La meilleure amie de son amie d'enfance. Celle qui avait un jour cognée à la porte de la clinique Kurosaki, son frère blessé sur son épaule. Celle dont le sourire et la gentillesse lui adoucissait le regard. Celle dont les larmes lui lacérait le cœur. La seule à qui il avait fait la promesse de la protéger…

Oh non, Kurosaki Ichigo voulait protéger beaucoup de monde. Il le disait, le criait parfois. Mais Inoue Orihime fut la seule à qui il l'avait juré en personne tout en s'inclinant. Pour la rassurer ? Pour se rassurer lui même ? Pour contenter les caprices de Rukia qui l'avait réprimandé à ce sujet ?

Maintenant qu'il était proche de cette coupure permanente, il le réalisait. Il en était conscient. Bien évidemment, il avait déjà douté sur ce fait lorsqu'il s'était transformé lors de son combat contre le quatrième espada. Le fait qu'il avait expressément ordonné à Chado de ne pas la mêler à son entrainement avec Ginjo. Même la vue d'Inoue soignant Tsukishima l'avait alerté. Ne parlons pas de son excès de colère lorsque le brun au sabre défiant la mémoire l'avait appelé par son prénom au téléphone, le faisant hurler de rage. Mais à cet instant, il avait comprit. Un soupir de contentement vint franchir ses lèvres.

Bon sang… Lui qui ne s'était jamais intéressé aux filles, voilà qu'il était pleinement éveillé. Son cœur avait été agrippé par une fleure délicate qui habitait son quotidien. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi, pour être honnête il ne s'était même jamais posé la question…

C'était bien différent des shojos stupides de Rukia. Cela ressemblait plus à la description de son père lorsqu'il parlait de Masaki…

«_ J'étais simplement heureux de graviter autour d'elle »_avait énoncé le médecin_._

« Ha… j'étais simplement heureux qu'elle soit là… qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi… qu'elle me sourit ou même pleure pour moi… Juste pour moi… Inoue… Warui. Il semblerait que je ne puisse plus tenir ma promesse. Il semblerait que jamais je n'aurais le courage d'assumer… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir juste exposé mon dos…»

**« Kurosaki-kun! »**

L'air frisa, propulsant le shinigami sous le poids de sa propre force. Le genou à terre, il reprit vite connexion avec son environnement. Le noir habitait toujours l'espace. Pourtant, il réalisa bien vite qu'il pouvait sonder avec aisance toutes les sources de reiatsu l'entourant. Brusquement, il reconnu ceux de ses amis sur différents emplacements.

Rukia et Renji étaient ensemble, la colère et la peine se mêlaient à leur pression spirituelle. Poursuivant ses fouilles, il surprit celui de Chado, bien faible, mais d'autres l'entouraient, probablement les secours. Il en fut de même pour Ishida. Avide d'en savoir plus, il rechercha celui qui occupait son esprit quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais rien… Pourtant il était suffisamment puissant pour n'éprouver aucune difficulté à localiser Inoue. Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal ? Non… Pourquoi avait-il si mal rien que de l'imaginer ?

Ichigo doubla d'efforts alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage. S'il devait faire une chose avant d'être scellé… c'était au moins d'être sûre que chacun allait bien… qu'elle allait bien…

C'est sans conscience qu'il serra la prise sur son zanpakuto qui sembla osciller sous la friction. La lame paraissait entendre les plaintes du shinigami. Comme un appel inconscient, celle-ci se mit à luire sous nombre d'éclairs noirs et rouge.

De l'autre côté du mur noir que formait le kido, nombre de shinigami, récitant leur incantation, pâlirent sous le joug d'une impulsion déstabilisante. La pression de leur sort chancelait, s'effritait sous l'ardeur de cette vague herculéenne et dévastatrice.

- Ne résistez pas ! hurla Kisuke !

- Urahara ! s'enquit Shunsui.

- Il veut juste…Juste dire au revoir, murmura le scientifique. Ne luttez pas !

- Mais…

- S'il vous plaît ! insista-t-il.

Kyoraku, les mains levées, adressa un ultime regard au blond… C'est dans un sourire évoquant la compassion qu'il abaissa ses bras, intimant aux équipes de suivre les directives du banni.

- Je suis vraiment trop romantique pour ne pas permettre à un garçon si courageux d'assouvir son dernier désir, commenta-t-il sous le regard suppliant de Kisuke.

L'effet fut immédiat. Les différents prêtres abaissèrent la pression de leur manipulation spectrale. Le mur opaque perdit quelque peu sa clarté, laissant la silhouette d'Ichigo se dessiner au travers. Pourtant le corps du jeune homme ne bougea pas. A cette vue, Urahara grinça des dents.

- Kurosaki-san… Fais-le… Maintenant… pria-t-il.

Comme si l'appel du scientifique était arrivé à ses oreilles, Ichigo leva un regard ambré vers ce mur les séparant, mais devenu presque transparent. Accompagné d'un dernier sourire en coin, il ferma les paupières. Maintenant, il avait la voie libre, mais seulement quelques minutes. Les éclairs crépitant de Zangetsu étincelèrent de milles feux, englobant totalement le shinigami remplaçant. Le corps maintenant dissimulé, l'éclat de son pouvoir gonfla au point de déborder de sa prison de verre. Cette émanation était si suffocante, que chacun dû contrôler habilement son reiatsu pour ne pas s 'effondrer. Sitôt, la matière se contracta et se propulsa vers le ciel tel un geyser. La multitude de visage entourant la prison du jeune Kurosaki fut éblouie par la lumière incandescente. Certains, mirent leur bras en visière à cause de l'aveuglement.

Kisuke, lui, maintenait le regard vers la propulsion qui grimpait plus haut encore dans le ciel. Quelques secondes suffirent à la pulsion lumineuse pour se fendre, prenant trois directions bien distinctes. L'une partit vers la droite, alors que l'autre allait à son opposé. Quant à la troisième, elle se contenta de redescendre vers lui.

Le magma atterrit violemment face à Urahara. La terre en frémit, mais le shinigami lui ne bougea pas. La matière finit par se dissiper, laissant un Ichigo apparaître.

- Tu ne pouvais partir, sans dire au revoir, n'est ce pas ? Kurosaki-san…

L'apparition était étincelante, comme si le jeune homme sortait tout droit d'un songe. Rapidement, il examina ses mains dénuées de la moindre arme, et son corps épargné de toute lésions. Il était simplement lui, habillé de son bankai mais qui était d'un blanc immaculé…

- On dirait que Zangetsu me l'a accordé, en effet… Comme une dernière faveur, sourit Ichigo d'une voix aérienne.

- Kurosaki-san…soupira Urahara.

Etonnement, Kisuke ne perçut aucune altération dans son reiatsu. Contrairement à quelques minutes auparavant, il pouvait regarder l'adolescent sans ressentir la moindre affliction. Son esprit fit vite le rapprochement avec les dires de son interlocuteur. Zangestu, ce zanpakuto si particulier avait accordé à son maître la chance de faire ses adieux. Ses adieux ? Alors il s'agissait réellement d'une fin ? Le cœur du banni se contracta au point de lui donner la nausée. Pourtant, il n'en montra aucun signe. Les efforts du jeune homme ne méritaient un tel retour.

- Urahara, onegai… le sorti Ichigo de ses pensées. Pouvez-vous transmettre un message à ma famille ?

- Bien sûre… sourit péniblement Kisuke qui se doutait qu'il s'agissait de leur dernier entretien.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour les adieux, mais pouvez-vous rassurez mes sœurs et dire à mon père… « Merci… »

Les paupières du vieux shinigami s'affaissèrent. Oui, il avait tellement bien deviné les intentions du jeune homme. Il était si prévisible malgré cette force. Kurosaki-san restait Kurosaki-san.

- Hai… murmura-t-il en lui adressant un regard peiné.

- Je ne serais plus en mesure de protéger Karakura, alors si vous pouviez vous charger de ça…

- Comme toujours…

Urahara ne put prononcer un mot de plus, l'émotion menaçant de faire surface. Les iris maronné du shinigami blanc évoquaient tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Alors pourquoi en rajouter ? Ce simple merci énonçait tant de choses… Nombre d'images envahissaient les songes de l'ex capitaine.

Kurosaki-san avait grandit et était devenu plus fort… tellement plus solide… Un cap qu'aucun shinigami n'avait pu franchir jusqu'à lors. Cela ne rendait Ichigo que plus exceptionnel. Mais cette puissance avait coût bien amer… Si difficile à accepter pour un gamin de cet âge, qui en à peine trois ans, avait gagné bien plus de maturité que lui qui avait traversé les âges…

Il se senti bien honteux de faire face à ce garnement coléreux qui était devenu un homme.

Pourtant, une main gantée de blanc lui effleura l'épaule. Redressant le regard, il vit ce que le fils Kurosaki était devenu de bien plus près. Ses sourcils froncés sur ce regard chaud ambré et sur un sourire apaisé, il déclara :

« Merci, Urahara-san… Merci pour tout… »

Le blanc devint éclatant, floutant ainsi la vue de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ichigo avait disparu. Laissant derrière lui juste les deux autres traînées lumineuses, indiquant qu'il n'en avait pas encore terminé. C'est alors que Kisuke se jura de n'interférer en rien sur les derniers actes du shinigami, pour lui laisser le temps de faire, ses adieux convenablement…

* * *

Rukia palpait le bras de Renji dans l'espoir que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas un rêve. Le shinigami rouge, tout aussi ahurit, la redressa doucement. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'il approcha. Difficile d'imaginer un shinigami effrayé par la vue, d'un fantôme ?

- N'aie pas peur Rukia… Ce n'est que moi… Ichigo.

- Ichigo.. Répéta-t-elle de façon robotique.

La petite Kuchiki avait tant pleurée que ses yeux avaient rougis, tant crié que sa voix était cassée. Mais lorsque le sujet de ses pleures lui était apparu dans un amas d'étincelles, vêtu d'un manteau blanc, la stupeur l'avait violemment frappé. C'est sous les appuis de son ami d'enfance, qui en était tout aussi abasourdie, qu'elle avait trouvé la force de se relever. Dressant une main vers lui, vers l'ami qu'elle avait perdu, qu'elle répéta bouleversée.

- Ichigo… Comment…

- On me devait un service, sourit-il. Zangetsu est grincheux mais pas sans cœur… Je ne pouvais pas partir sans… sans te dire…

Rukia écarquilla les yeux.

- Partir ? répéta-t-elle désarçonnée …

- Je ne peux pas revenir… Je ne le peux plus…

- Non… Tu … ne peux pas… faiblit Rukia.

- Rukia… J'ai si peu de temps, et tellement de… Bref… Si tu n'étais pas apparue dans ma vie. Je n'aurais pas put accomplir tant de choses… Je n'aurais pas pu…

La petite Kuchiki serra les dents alors qu'elle fuyait le regard d'Ichigo. Avec la force émanant de ses bras et d'un courage naissant, elle se propulsa des bras de Renji.

- Rukia ? s'étonna Renji.

- Rukia ? rechuta Ichigo.

**BBBAAAAMMMM **!

L'apparition lumineuse d'Ichigo fit un vol plané sur plusieurs mètres. Dans un fracas assourdissant, il se redressa, la joue fumante.

- MAIS ÇA VA PAS T'ES CINGLÉ ! TU VIENS DE BRISER…

- URUSAI ! s'écria l'insultée. Ne… ne parle pas comme si nous n'allions jamais nous revoir BOKE !

Tout allait trop vite. Le temps était si abstrait pour un shinigami. La petite Kuchiki comptait au moins dix fois la vie d'un humain dans son existence. Jamais la diligence du temps ne l'avait effleurée. Il lui paraissait même s'écouler trop lentement à certaines époques, mais à cet instant, tout prenait des proportions fulgurantes. Trop vite, tout se passait bien trop vite !

Rukia n'était pas de ces nobles idiotes se félicitant de ses tissus hors de prix ornant son dos. Elle ne se contentait pas de simples échanges vaseux et éphémères. Elle était taciturne et quelque fois torturée sous les épreuves qu'elle avait déjà endurées. Sa rapidité d'analyse était l'une de ses facultés aiguës, dont elle se vantait fièrement sous son apparence juvénile. Le simple regard d'Ichigo sous ce bankai aveuglant était évocateur de la situation. Un adieu ? Non ! Pas maintenant… pas dans ces conditions !

- Rukia…

- Je ne te dirais pas adieux ! Je ne te dirais rien comme si … comme si c'était la dernière fois, sanglota la petite shinigami en s'agrippant le visage. Nous sommes amis… alors … alors je refuse de te dire adieux !

- …

- Rukia, reprit Renji en posant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

- C'est impossible… je ne le peux pas… Tu n'as pas le droit Ichigo, tu n'as pas le droit… Tu ne peux pas abandonner ta famille, tes amies… Et ta promesse…

- Ma promesse… répéta Ichigo, une main sur sa joue douloureuse.

- Celle que tu as prononcée à tous les êtres qui te sont chers, celle que tu as faite à Inoue ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir et de nous abandonner ! s'époumona Rukia en s'écroulant au sol.

Renji prit le pas en enfermant la petite shinigami pleurante dans ses bras. Ichigo se redressa, balançant sa lumière diffuse dans son sillage. Comme toujours, la petite naine avait le don de l'ébranler et de toucher le point douloureux. Il s'y attendait. Silencieusement et bercé par les lamentations de celle qui avait changé son univers, il s'avança. Délicatement, il posa une main sur le sommet de sa chevelure sombre, alors qu'elle tremblait encore dans l'étreinte du guerrier rouge.

- Wauri Rukia… prononça-t-il difficilement alors qu'il frictionnait le sommet de sa tête.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot… Tu n'es qu'un abrutie.. se lamenta-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Ha.. je sais…

- Ichigo, voulut reprendre Renji. Chad est blessé plus loin, il n'est pas conscient mais Inoue est sur la route pour te retrouver et…

- Ouais… je sais… souffla-t-il en se redressant. Renji, prends soin de Rukia.

- Ha… Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, sourit péniblement le maître de Zabimaru.

- C'est vrai, s'amusa le roux.

Rukia réalisant que la touche de son ami avait perdu de son intensité, elle redressa le regard dans sa direction.

- Ichigo ! Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ? Oye ! BOKE !

- Je suis déjà… à ses côtés, sourit en coin le fils Kurosaki tout en pivotant les épaules.

La petite Kuchiki se releva, utilisant ses dernières forces pour se soulever. Ichigo prenait déjà de la distance.

« Matte ! Ichigo ! NON NE PARS PAS ! ICHIGO ! » s'époumona la petite Kuchiki.

Mais le blanc du bankai du jeune homme commençait déjà à s'illuminer alors qu'elle tendait une main désespérée vers lui. Les battements d'un cœur retentissaient aux oreilles de la jeune noble. Impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait du sien ou tout simplement de la pression qui émanait d'Ichigo. Peut importe, ses jambes la propulsèrent vers lui dans une tentative extrême. Le jeune homme ressentant les pas de la petite brune résonner, axa son regard ambré sur elle.

- Pardon Rukia… Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire… Mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça, alors juste… Arigato.

- ICHIGO !

La blancheur envahit la vue de Rukia et Renji. Peinant à ouvrir les yeux, la petite Kuchiki papillonna des paupières. Ses forces la quittant peu à peu, ses jambes vacillèrent pour laisser ses rotules cogner le sol. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses orbes, seule le vide se présentait là où s'était tenue son ami. Les épaules frissonnantes, elle s'entoura de ses bras. D'abord hésitant, les lamentations et gémissement se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres pincées. Hoquetant, elle eut du mal à respirer jusqu'à ce que Renji la rejoigne. Une fois dans le confort de ses bras, la jolie brune laissa un hurlement primaire résonner jusqu'à son palais. Le shinigami rouge la berça tendrement pour la calmer alors que l'image d'Ichigo se floutait à ses iris imbibés par le chagrin.

* * *

Le paysage se présentait comme un tourbillon flou de couleurs et de formes. Ses jambes commençaient à vaciller sous l'effort. Ses muscles grelottaient sous la pression de son propre poids, mais Hime, continuait sa lancée. Cette course douloureuse lui lancinait les membres, mais la détermination de retrouver Kurosaki-kun ravivait son cœur fatigué.

Le regard indigo de Rukia inondait encore son esprit troublé alors qu'elle continuait son avancé. Suivant le reiatsu corrompu de son protecteur, Orihime ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Serait-il blessé ? Juste physiquement ? Pourquoi une telle peur dans le regard de son amie Kuchiki ? Peut importe les blessures infligés au shinigami, la belle s'était jurée de toute les guérir. Les dires de Rukia ne pouvaient être justes. Comment Kurosaki-kun pourrait être nuisible, comment imaginer un seul instant son ami lui faire du mal. La jolie noble devait se tromper sous l'affliction de son mal suite à toutes ses batailles. Cependant, quelque part au fond de son cœur, la douce consentait à ce que son amour de toujours ne soit plus le même. Elle s'en était aperçu à l'instant même où les frémissements du sol avaient atteint ses pieds. Cette vive analyse ne présageait rien de bon. Les fins sourcils de la belle se courbèrent davantage en imaginant le pire. La crainte de ne plus le retrouver… Cette peur naissante lui grignotait le fond de l'estomac.

Ecrasée sous le poids de ses craintes, elle discerna au loin une concentration de shinigami. Ne les apercevant que de loin, il lui était difficile de déterminer qui se trouvait là. Mais la simple présence d'une invocation de Kido aussi épaisse lui fit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Une telle mise en place ne pouvait être réservé qu'à son Kurosaki-kun. Réalisant que leurs gestes étaient hostiles, ses membres se crispèrent.

Dans la hâte, Hime poussa la flexion de ses jambes au point de perdre l'équilibre. La route était biscornu, expliquant sa chute sur le sol caillouteux. La souffrance de sa peau meurtrie ne fut que bien légère comparée à l'incertitude et l'effroi qui lacérait son cœur. Que se passait-il ? Elle était si loin. Impossible de déterminer ce qui était sur le point de se produire. La panique s'emparant d'elle, elle voulu forcer sur ses membres. Mais la douleur de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême la paralysa. Vrillant son regard orageux sur l'origine de cette peine, elle découvrit que ses jambes flageolaient. Kami-sama…. Son propre corps refusait de se redresser suite à cette course démesurée. Hime était si fatiguée, si éreintée que ses rotules ne supportaient même plus son propre poids. C'est avec la force de sa volonté qu'elle arriva toutefois à se mettre sur ses genoux endoloris.

La belle profita de cette pause pour observer son environnement. Tout était aussi sombre que le reiatsu d'Ichigo qui embaumait l'air. Seule l'éclat lumineux qui ornait le ciel lui apparu comme l'espoir que ses yeux la trompait dans la gravité de la situation.

« _Je ne vois rien, c'est bien trop loin ! Que font tout ces shinigamis ? Pourquoi cette concentration lumineuse dans le ciel ? Pourquoi de cette lumière émane la même énergie que celle de Kurosaki-kun ?! _» songea-t-elle apeurée.

Ses jolies dents blanches crissèrent sous l'effort qui la poussait à se remettre sur pieds. Une fois le dos droit, ses jambes flageolèrent de nouveau. Son équilibre était précaire, son teint blafard. La respiration saccadée, elle entreprit un pas hésitant pour se relancer vers cette aura incandescente.

« _Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun… Attend-moi, je t'en pris… _»

Mais les articulations cédèrent. La charge environnante lui comprimait les poumons. Orihime ne savait si toutes ses sensations étaient liées au phénomène qui se déroulait autour d'elle ou s'il ne s'agissait que de la traduction de son tracas. Dans une ultime concentration de ses forces, la beauté auburn se propulsa en avant. L'air était si lourd que son imagination débordante lui dessina une enclume sur l'échine. L'attraction du sol fut la plus forte et c'est sans ménagement que la belle s'effondra.

Malgré cette nouvelle dégringolade, la lycéenne surprise, put constater que le frottement du sol était bien plus doux. Une seconde lui fut nécessaire pour réaliser que ses mains ne raclaient aucun sol terreux, mais une matière douce et chaude. En ouvrant complètement ses paupières, un blanc immaculé envahit sa vue. C'est alors qu'Orihime comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une étreinte bienveillante.

« Inoue… »

Cette chaleur, ce cœur battant si vite. Hime se vit resserrer ses doigts crispés sur le tissu âpre. Inconsciemment, elle plongea son visage encore plus profondément dans le creux de ces bras qui la maintenaient.

Ce reiatsu…

Sans même relever son visage mouillé à présent par les larmes, elle l'avait reconnu.

« Kurosaki-kun… » gémit-elle.

A l'évocation de ce nom résonnant sur le buste tonique contre lequel elle se blottissait, une main vint caresser le sommet de sa chevelure. Hime se détendit à la touche et ferma paresseusement les paupières.

- Ha… C'est moi Inoue, tout va bien…

- Kurosaki-kun… répéta la tourmentée en s'agrippant plus fermement.

- Ton reiatsu est si faible Inoue, pourquoi courrais-tu ainsi ? demanda faiblement Ichigo.

- Te rejoindre… J'ai eu si peur… si peur qu'il ne te sois arrivé quelque chose…

Orihime sentit la prise d'Ichigo se raffermir. Dans ses souvenirs, lui apparaissait clairement que très rare étaient les fois où le jeune homme l'avait prise dans ses bras. Chaque touche du shinigami avait eu lieu à un moment désespéré où l'appréhension prenait le pas sur la quiétude. Ce moment était-il différent ?

« Je vais bien Inoue, rassure-toi. »

Timidement, le fils Kurosaki glissa ses mains sur la mâchoire de la jeune fille tremblante. Avec délicatesse, il lui redressa le visage pour l'examiner.

Docilement, Orihime suivit le mouvement. Une fois le sujet de ses craintes en vue, les perles de la belle étincelèrent. La vision de son Kurosaki-kun était telle qu'il lui fut nécessaire de se mordre la langue pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas en plein songe. Le jeune homme arborait un bankai blanc étincelant. Ses cheveux orangés en bataille n'étaient nullement tachés de sang et ses traits semblaient tellement plus affirmés. La douce eut même l'illusion qu'il avait prit de l'âge et de la maturité, ce qui ne le rendait que bien plus séduisant. Ses sourcils paraissaient bien moins froncés malgré ses lèvres pincés. Mais par dessus tout, les iris chauds de son ami brillaient d'un sentiment qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Kurosaki-kun… Tu sembles si changé, peina-t-elle.

- J'ai changé, affirma-t-il. Changé jusqu'au point de non retour.

Cette annonce électrisa la belle qui se reconnecta à la réalité.

- Que veux-tu dire ? La guerre est terminée, nous allons pouvoir rentrer ! Pourquoi parles-tu de non retour ? C'est absurde !

- Warui… Je … Je ne suis plus en mesure de me contrôler désormais…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'emporta la douce, surprenant son protecteur. Tu as peut être un peu changé mais tu restes Kurosaki-kun ! Ta place est avec ta famille et tes amis dans le monde réel ! De toute manière, où comptes-tu aller ?

- Inoue…

Elle le savait, elle l'avait ressenti. L'émanation du pouvoir de son amour de toujours était devenu dévastateur. Toutefois, elle croyait en ses paroles. Kurosaki Ichigo était un être exceptionnel dont la force n'avait jamais trouvé d'équivalent. Rien ne lui était impossible et surtout pas être loin de ceux qu'il aimait. C'était une certitude aux yeux d'Inoue Orihime, amoureuse depuis de nombreuses années de cet homme hors du commun. Il avait bravé tant de dangers, s'était relevé de chaque épreuve. Il était inconcevable qu'il ne puisse maîtriser sa propre force, n'est-ce pas ?

- Inoue…Je ne peux pas rentrer, sourit tristement Ichigo. Ma force ne va pas jusque là.

- Non c'est impossible ! s'écroula Hime dans ses bras. Tu as toujours vaincu pour nous, tu nous as toujours protégé ! Tu es là devant moi ! Cela prouve bien que…

- Je suis venu te dire adieux Inoue, la coupa-t-il dans sa tirade.

Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas de ceux qui se perdaient dans de longs discours. Il n'était pas du genre à faire l'étalage de ses sentiments. Une simple phrase pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée sans détour. Bien que cette élocution tranchante ne lui apparaisse comme d'aucune originalité, le jeune shinigami se ravisa dans la seconde. Les iris de sa tendre interlocutrice n'étaient plus habités de la même lueur. Assombrit par un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait déterminer, il crispa la mâchoire lorsque de nouvelles perles humides vinrent inonder ce regard grisé par la stupeur.

- Me dire… Adieux… répéta-t-elle sans âme.

- Hum…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne peux pas partir !

- Inoue…

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant de ses poings.

La douce était paralysée par ses angoisses. Mais où voulait-il en venir ? Kurosaki-kun gagnait toujours, Kurosaki-kun avait vaincu une fois encore. Pourquoi annoncer une telle chose comme si elle était naturelle ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Il se présentait devant elle sans aucune chaîne alors pourquoi ?! La belle releva même qu'aucune oppression ne lui comprimait les membres. Alors pourquoi tenir un tel discours ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

- Inoue, reprit le shinigami en lui tendant à nouveau une main.

- Non ! le refoula-t-elle de nouveau. Comment peux-tu annoncer tes adieux ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Je ne comprends pas !

- Inoue…

Ichigo relança ses appels en vain. La belle ne faisait que le repousser davantage en affichant un regard désorienté. Cette vision lui déchirait les entrailles. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de la douce, il ne savait comment réagir. Au plus profond de lui, le jeune shinigami connaissait la raison égoïste qui l'avait poussé à la retrouver. L'expression de ses profonds sentiments lui était apparue clairement alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans sa prison de Kido encore entrouverte. Pourtant, devant le minois accablé du sujet de ses pensées, le doute l'habitait de nouveau. Il réalisa même la vanité de ses motivations. Honteux, il abaissa le regard vers le sol. Annoncer à Orihime qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir sa promesse était bien plus laborieux qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne pouvait être plus claire pourtant. Subitement, il accentua ses sourcils à la lueur d'une idée lui traversant l'esprit. Merde, n'avait-il réagit que pour se décharger d'un poids ? Etait-ce uniquement dans le but de se déculpabiliser comme lui avait si amèrement rappelé Rukia ? Kami-sama, voilà comment il agissait alors qu'il vivait sa dernière rencontre avec celle qui lui inspirait l'émoi d'un sentiment nouveau. Au final, Kurosaki Ichigo était bien suffisamment fort pour lever son sabre, mais bien trop faible pour assumer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Kurosaki-kun… Ne pars pas… »

Le jeune shinigami écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il redressait ses orbes confus vers Orihime. L'observant de nouveau, le spectacle ne fit que le conforter dans sa faiblesse. Plusieurs paillettes humides imbibaient les joues de la tendre lycéenne. Ses lamentations résonnèrent en lui comme un échos assourdissant. Hime quant à elle, frottait maladroitement ses yeux rougis par la peine que lui causait le silence de celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

- Onegai… ne pars pas…

- Je…

- Je t'en supplie ! Kurosaki-kun ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! s'époumona la douce affaiblit par son désarroi.

Les pleures éclatant d'Orihime retentirent jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme du fils Kurosaki. L'examinant encore, il s'en voulue de la trouver si jolie. Mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui même. La phrase éloquente de la jeune fille avait gonflé son buste de fierté. L'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, l'anxiété de ne plus le savoir à ses côtés. Tout cela était palpable et terriblement attirant. Malheureusement oui, il aimait qu'elle lui porte tant d'attention, il affectionnait sa sensibilité, il chérissait toutes les larmes qu'Inoue écoulaient à son attention. Mes dieux, qu'il était lâche et égoïste. Kami-sama, il avait perdue tellement de temps. Il n'avait profité de rien et surtout pas de ce si beau sourire qui lui avait adoucit les traits maintes fois. Cette constatation lui arracha un rictus amusé.

Orihime continuait d'essuyer ses flots scintillants, comme si ce geste apportait l'espoir que ceux-ci se dérobent. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les dernières phrases de son shinigami la martelaient de coups cinglants. L'affliction qu'elle avait put ressentir jusqu'à présent n'était que de vulgaires piqûres de moustique. Son amour de toujours annonçait son imminente disparition dans sa vie et elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Comment digérer une telle annonce ? Non elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourtant, ses appels semblaient résonner dans le vide. La douce vivait ses dernières minutes auprès de son protecteur et seules ses larmes exposaient les sentiments qui la rongeaient. La douleur, la souffrance…

« Ku… Kuro…saki—kkunn » geigna-t-elle de plus belle.

Voilà comment elle réagissait. Au lieu de se reprendre et lui offrir son plus beau sourire, ses dernières forces l'avaient abandonnés au moment même où le jeune homme avait prononcé ces mots fatidiques. Sa volonté effritée, elle ne put que s'affaisser davantage sur le sol, ses doigts grattant les cailloux, comme si ce geste avait un sens. La douce commençait à s'asphyxier, alors même que l'impact de la nouvelle se dessinait dans sa réalité.

Perdue dans ses émotions néfastes, elle réalisa à peine qu'une pression commençait à s'exercer sur sa poitrine. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle reconnut la douce chaleur du reiatsu d'Ichigo l'envelopper. Sans même qu'elle ne saisisse la situation, le shinigami l'avait enfermé dans ses puissants bras. Ce fut les frissons qui lui indiquèrent qu'Ichigo avait logé sa tête dans le creux son cou. Mollement, elle le suivit dans son élan en ajustant son visage déformé par le chagrin, dans la tiédeur de son col. Agrippant fortement le tissu de son bankai éblouissant, elle l'enlaça le plus rudement possible, comme cherchant à se fondre dans cette étreinte qu'elle avait tant attendue. Cet échange apaisa les pleurs de la douce. Les deux amis, eurent le sentiment que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson sous la résonance de leurs reiatsu qui s'entremêlaient. Pourquoi ce geste inespéré avait dû se produire à la fin ?

« Je suis tellement désolé Inoue… chuchota-t-il contre sa peau frémissante. Pardonne-moi de ne l'avoir réalisé que maintenant. J'aurais aimé… J'aurais voulue… »

Mais les mots d'Ichigo se perdirent dans le silence. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, alarmant la belle qui s'y agrippait.

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Je ne suis qu'un égoïste…

- Nani…

- Je ne suis qu'un égoïste car même jusqu'à la fin, j'aimerai encore te garder jalousement à mes côtés. Alors que j'ai déjà fais mon choix. Warui ! se perdit-il contre sa peau et en resserrant sa tendre protégée avec fougue.

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, j'ai voulu te rendre la pareille et au final je vais devoir manquer à ma promesse. Je suis désolé.

- Ne dis pas ça, trembla Hime.

Ichigo la serrait si fort, qu'il relevait du miracle que la belle puisse encore respirer. Dans ces quelques mots, ses quelques gestes, Orihime ressentait l'émoi du jeune homme. Une démonstration timide, mais qui lui indiquait parfaitement le dilemme de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il se sentait honteux, mais pourquoi ? Lui qui s'était toujours voué aux autres. Tendrement, elle lui caressa la naissance de sa chevelure sur sa nuque. Remontant délicatement ses doigts, elle comprit vite que son acte détendait le fils Kurosaki.

Comme reprenant sons souffle, il se redressa pour lui offrir le plus doux des regards. Affection et tentation émanaient de ses orbes qu'elle aimait tant. Ce regard ne lui était apparu qu'en de rares occasions, et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui se sentit avilissante d'être l'une des seules à pouvoir en profiter.

Ichigo réalisait ce qu'il communiquait, mais sa honte se vaporisa. Il n'avait que quelques minutes. C'est alors qu'il entreprit une action qu'il n'aurait jamais osée dans le passé. Comme il était amusant de voir à quel point les situations désastreuses vous poussaient vers de tels agissements. Mais qu'importe… L'instinct guidait ses longues mains vers la félicité qu'il avait secrètement convoitée depuis l'enlèvement d'une certaine princesse au Hueco Mundo. C'est les iris brûlants de cette envie audacieuse qu'il enferma le minois d'Orihime qui se raidit à son mouvement. Sous le silence qui les entourait, Ichigo approcha doucement son visage du sien.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que…

- Que ?

- Que tu exerçais une telle attraction sur moi, souffla-t-il un peu plus proche de ses lèvres.

- Qu'essaye-tu de me dire ?

- Que de tous les regrets que je pouvais accumuler, tu es le plus éprouvant, finit-il par déclarer en inclinant sa mâchoire.

Les larmes embuaient la vue d'Orihime. La vision qui s'offrait à elle devait être un songe ? Comment expliquer autrement cet engrenage de sentiments contradictoires dans son bas ventre ? Est-ce que son Kurosaki-kun était-il vraiment sur le point de la marquer d'une nouvelle preuve significative d'attachement ? Cela ne devait-il pas la rendre heureuse ? Le plus grand amour de sa vie était sur le point de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser inattendu, alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Le souffle de cet homme qu'elle désirait tant, lui chatouilla les sens et si Hime avait écouté ses plus bas instincts, c'est avec fougue qu'elle aurait accéléré le processus en l'enlaçant amoureusement. Mais malgré les tambourinements joyeux de son cœur, la raison prit le pas.

« Non… »

Les paupières d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent sous la cassure provoquée par celle qui le faisait trembler.

- Non ? répéta-t-il hagard.

- Je ne veux pas être un regret Kurosaki-kun. Je ne veux pas être l'un de tes remords, pleura chaudement Hime. Je ne veux pas être la cause de tes larmes Kurosaki-kun, ajouta-t-elle souriante malgré ses eaux imbibant ses joues.

Le shinigami resta sans voix et se recula de quelques centimètres. Sous la stupeur de cette déclaration, il entrevit la douce lui caresser la joue. Ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'il réalisa qu'une unique larme avait roulé le long de sa joue tendue par la surprise. À l'aide de plusieurs cercles doux, Orihime effaça cette perle brillante tout en lui souriant de plus belle.

- Je refuse d'être responsable de la peine de l'homme que j'aime, surtout lorsqu'il a fait le choix qui lui semble juste, déclara une Hime éclatante de beauté. Je suis fière d'être amoureuse d'un homme aussi extraordinaire que toi… Kurosaki-kun.

Cette vue détendit les membres du shinigami. Examinant la splendeur qui se logeait dans ses bras et lui caressait amoureusement le visage, il ne put qu'éprouver également de la fierté. Là où il avait faiblit, sa douce lui avait montré sa force. Cette initiative ne la rendit que plus désirable et plus belle que jamais. Ses joues de porcelaines empourprées et teintées d'argent par ses larmes. Son sourire sincère et la douceur de ses traits. Oui, Kurosaki Ichigo était heureux d'être tomber sous le charme d'une fleure unique et étincelante. Sa fleure, celle qu'il s'était juré de protéger. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

- Tu as raison, lâcha-t-il dans l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Hum…

- Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois un regret, annonça-t-il en serrant sa prise sur sa taille.

Le blanc immaculé qui habillait le jeune homme se mit à étinceler de mille feux. Le tissu incandescent aveugla la douce qui malgré tout s'accrocha à son shinigami. La quiétude quitta le regard d'Orihime. La friction du bankai commençait à se perdre sous ses doigts.

- Kurosaki-kun ! paniqua-t-elle.

- Il est l'heure… Je m'en doutais… Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les adieux.

- Kurosaki-kun !

- Mais je suis confiant..

- He ?!

Ichigo glissa sa main sur celle d'Hime qui était encore présente sur sa joue. Comme pour s'imprégner d'elle encore une fois, il ferma les yeux en un souffle. Puis, les rouvrit, une lueur de détermination plus brillante que jamais.

« Tu es mon espoir… Orihime. »

Tout devint blanc et floue. La princesse ne put déterminer avec exactitude ce qui se déroula par la suite. Le simple sentiment d'avoir été aspirée dans un tourbillon éblouissant. Le vide qui en résulta la plongea le nez vers le sol. La lourdeur de l'apesanteur rappela son corps meurtri vers la terre dans un bruit sourd. C'est seulement les éclats lointain d'un sort de Kido puissant qui lui assura que Kurosaki-kun était bel bien parti. Les émanations de la pression spirituelle de sa moitié la perforèrent alors de sa cruelle solitude. Sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience, seule un nom tourmentait son être.

_« Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun… »_

« KUROSAKI-KUN ! »

Ce hurlement bestial, ce rugissement lui déchirant la gorge. Sans retenue, Orihime cria, encore et encore le nom de celui qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son âme. Ses peines, ce manque déjà présent lui déchiquetait les entrailles. Comme un animal blessé, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, tentant de se bercer pour atténuer le mal qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Elle n'avait pas saisit tout ses mots... Elle n'acceptait pas une telle injustice... Mais les faits étaient là. Kurosaki-kun était parti, laissant un vide derrière lui, laissant sa peine l'achever dans un tournoiement de pleures affligeants. C'était terminé. Plus jamais la belle ne se retournerait en apercevant l'ombre de son shinigami parcourir les immeubles. Lui adressant un signe amicale. Plus jamais elle ne verrait cet homme exceptionnel lui sourire chaudement. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer librement. Inoue Orihime avait mal, Inoue Orihime avait senti son cœur mourir au moment même où Kurosaki Ichigo s'était évanouie dans cette lumière blanche.

Les hurlements de la douce retentir entre tous les murs du sereitei, son reiatsu s'éparpillant dans l'air ambiant. Durant une minute, il y eut l'illusion que chaque shinigami présent à la Soul Society percevait la douleur qui imbibait le corps secoué de spasmes de la pauvre jeune fille.

À cet instant, un ancien capitaine à la chevelure blonde observait la prison noire qui venait de se sceller. Kurosaki Ichigo venait de disparaître définitivement derrière quatre murs noir et opaque. Son poing s'en raidit. Comme alerté par les cris d'angoisse d'Orihime, Urahara Kisuke plissa durement les paupières.

Ce départ prématuré ne laissait pas que la gloire habiter la Soul Society... mais une rancœur amère.

* * *

« **_Je voulais être la pluie qui relierait le ciel à la terre, mais mon ciel s'est assombri sans nuage_**. **_Je ne serai qu'une ombre tout au long de mon existence car mon soleil s'est éteint sans que je ne puisse jouir de ses rayons._**»

**_Inoue Orihime_**


	2. A la croisée de la sagesse et de l'innoc

_**Bonsoir à tous ! **_

_**Je suis vraiment heureuse que le premier chapitre de cette fic vous ait plu :) **_

_**Je ne m'attendais pas à ça :) Merci ! MERCI ! MMMMEEERRRCCIIII ! **_

_**Ça me touche beaucoup :) Merci également pour vos petits messages concernant ma situation. Comme je le disais sur la parution du chap 11 de "Dès la première origine" ça va beaucoup mieux. Mais je vous rassure cela ne changera pas le ton que j'ai employé. **_

_**Je pense que ce deuxième chap risque de vous surprendre sur quelque points ^^ J'ai en quelque sorte pris un risque, j'espère que cette initiative vous plaira ou peut être pas... Dans tout les cas je voulais expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau. Alors on verra bien si ça passe ou pas. Quoi qu'il arrive je mènerai ce projet à son terme :) **_

_**Je sais déjà où je compte allez sur cette histoire puisque j'ai terminé la trame et pour l'écriture, les chapitres sont déjà bien entamés (j'en suis au six, c'est pour dire) ! J'essayerai de garder un format court pour les chapitres, ce qui me permettra de publier plus vite ^^**_

_**Bon suffit la "parlotte" Je vous laisse lire ces quelques lignes. **_

_**Ma prochaine publication sera le chap 12 de "Dès la première origine" **_

_**Bises à tous ! **_

_**Enjoy **_

_**Freedompen **_

* * *

Chapitre 2 A la croisée de la sagesse et de l'innocence.

_« Lorsqu'un événement sombre marque l'âme, il y reste de façon indélébile. Nôtre seule recours est de l'accepter et de vivre avec. S'adapter à une vie ou un manque oppressant nous comprime. _

_C'est avec cette absence qui nous tarie que naît l'espoir. Celui de ne plus avoir mal. » _

* * *

Le temps est éphémère. Le fil de la destinée se tisse en une toile liant plusieurs existences. Kisuke Urahara était conscient de cela. Depuis sa naissance entant qu'âme et maître de la mort, il ne su depuis combien d'année son parcoure avait commencé. Il avait vécue tellement de vies d'hommes que même remonter le temps jusqu'à l'époque de nos ancêtres ne suffirait à retracer son histoire. Urahara était un shinigami doté d'un grand savoir et le mystère entourant ses connaissances ne le rendait que plus intriguant. Sa compagne de toujours, Yoruicihi Shihoin, ne pouvait garantir de connaître tout de ses débauches ou réussites, mais l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle lui suffisait amplement. Juste rester sur ses arrières et le suivre dans ses folies quotidiennes. Cette routine instaurée entre ces deux êtres défiant la logique était devenu une réelle dépendance, l'un comme pour l'autre.

Toutefois les deux compères réalisaient à présent que leur vie n'avait trouvé de véritables sens que le jour où ils furent bannis de la Soul Society. Vivre au plus reculer des terres immortelles du Sereitei, auprès des êtres humains les avait attendries voir ramollies au sens de certains de leurs confrères. Ces sentiments ne furent que confortés à la rencontre d'un jeune shinigami à la crinière flamboyante. Le scientifique et sa féline compagne accumulaient à eux seule au moins des centaines de vies semblables à celle Kurosaki Ichigo. Malgré cela, le courage et la valeur de ce joyeux de l'existence humaine leur rappelaient les frissons de la vie réelle. La détermination et la force de cet être si faible en apparence les bouleversaient au point de rejeter sa disparition. Comment accepter de tels faits ? Les sentiments humains leur étaient dérisoire, mais aujourd'hui les souvenirs des pleures déchirants de ses compagnons les meurtrissaient d'autant plus que s'ils avaient été humains eux même.

Ils se refusaient de s'arrêter sur cet échec. Kisuke s'était voilé la face. Un humain, il s'était confié à un humain pour réparer ses fautes. Pour cette raison, il se sentait à jamais redevable. Sous les remontrances de l'ancien capitaine de la seconde division, Kisuke s'était mis au travail. Si la volonté divine lui avait accordé un esprit aussi fin, alors qu'il le lui permette de se racheter. Dans son âme résonnait encore les cries d'une jeune fille pleurant son amour de toujours. Le scientifique se devait de rattraper ce pécher qui était au delà du pardonnable.

Le temps filait, emportant avec lui l'espoir qu'il ne puisse parvenir à son but.

Cette journée était sombre et pluvieuse. En ces temps, le shinigami savait que les jeunes écoliers japonais arpentaient les chemins de leurs écoles, les cœurs emplis de leurs souvenirs d'été. Il appréciait cette période l'année qu'il avait déjà vécue tant de fois. Oui, le mois de septembre était doux malgré les frissons de l'hiver qui approchait. L'automne était une saison capricieuse qui pouvait être généreuse mais également traitresse avec ses vents glacés. Ce paradoxe lui plaisait car ces quelques semaines apportaient avec elles les changements. L'automne était la saison de la mutation. Quelle plus belle période pour donner le sourire à ceux qu'il avait blessé.

Concentré sur ses travaux dans son laboratoire, il remarqua à peine la porte du fond se coulisser. Dans l'ombre, la silhouette d'une femme à l'épiderme basané fit son entrée.

- Tu avances ? déclara la femme chat d'un ton neutre.

- Oh Yoruichi, sourit-il sans lui montrer son visage. Tu es de retour de la Soul Society ?

- Oui, le temps est venu. J'ai prévenu Kuchiki et Abarai.

- Voilà qui est vraiment délicat de ta part. Je pense qu'elle appréciera, déclara le scientifique.

- Hum… Après tout, nous avions fait de même pour Sado et Ishida. C'était le moins que je puisse faire, répondit Yoruichi, l'épaule appuyé sur le mur.

- En effet. Ils nous ont aidé tant de fois par le passé. Privilégier leur voyage pour la Soul Society était une faible compensation. Penses-tu qu'ils rentreront à l'académie ? questionna Urahara en posant son index au menton.

- Je doute qu'il soit nécessaire à Sado ou même Ishida d'emprunter un chemin si formel. Après tout, ils maitrisent tout les deux leur reiatsu et cela malgré leurs décès. De plus imaginer un quincy devenir shinigami serait des plus absurdes.

- Sait-on jamais ! Ishida-san pourrait nous surprendre !

- Cela fait déjà six ans qu'Ishida à passer l'arme à gauche, quant à Sado au moins trois ans. Tu n'avais qu'à t'en assurer toi même. Tu n'es même pas aller leur rendre visite à la Soul Society.

- Yaré Yaré, déjà ? Je pers la notion du temps ici, s'amusa Kisuke.

- J'espère au moins que tu as pu avancer. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'année que tu as accumulé dans ce sous sol.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai même terminé.

La femme chat écarquilla les yeux sous cette nouvelle. La stupeur lui paralysait les membres alors que son ami annonçait cela de façon si légère.

- Tu …

- Hai ! Je suis un génie après tout !

- Mais depuis quand ?! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Gomen ! Ce n'est que très récent !

- Ordure !

- Que tu deviens vulgaire, cela ne sied pas à une dame de ton rang.

- Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'une dame de mon rang réserve à des petits vicieux dans ton genre !

- AH NON PAS LÀ ! YORUIICHI SSSAAANN !

* * *

C'était un jour de pluie, les nuages étaient d'un gris opaque. Le temps semblait souligner la tristesse de cette après midi. Miura Kotori avançait dans les rues de Karakura, armée de son parapluie.

La jeune lycéenne était arrivée dans cette ville depuis dix ans. Le jour de la célébration de ses six printemps pour être exacte. Elle se souvenait de ce jour. Kotori avait énormément de problème à l'école. Bagarreuse et obstinée seul ses parents connaissaient sa véritable personnalité. Du moins, le jour de son déménagement c'est ce dont elle était certaine. Elle avait emménagé dans une clinique à bas prix. Cette opportunité avait donné l'occasion à son père de pratiquer la médecine sans pression. La petite fille de l'époque comprit vite que sa nouvelle maison se trouvait dans un quartier calme. Mais une étrange rencontre eut lieu alors que la petite Kotori aidait sa mère avec les cartons. Une vielle femme observait sa maison. L'enfant qu'elle était, prit peur au départ. L'écart des générations est toujours effrayant quand on est encore innocent. Elle avait les yeux gris bleu océan, et les traits marqué par le temps. Le détail atypique fut une paire de barrettes en forme d'ibiscus dans ses cheveux gris, remontés en un simple chignon.

Kotori croisa le regard de la vielle voisine, et perçut une étrange chaleur lui envahir le cœur.

« Sois gentille avec cette dame Kotori, elle vit seule tu sais. Ce doit être triste » lui avait dit sa mère.

Oui cette vielle dame habitait la maison d'en face. La petite fille l'observait tous les jours sans oser l'approcher. Une étrange attraction émanait de sa voisine, mais la crainte enfantine lui intimait de garder de la distance. Jusqu'au jour où Kotori rentrait du collège. La journée s'était mal passée. Les genoux égratignés, la lèvre fendue et avec nombre de coupures sur les joues, la jeune adolescente restait figé devant la clinique de son père. Rentrer dans cet état, enchaînerait encore les pleures de sa mère. La fille Miura était si jolie d'apparence, mais exposait un caractère agressif envers ses camarades. Ce paradoxe rythmait la vie de cette jeune collégienne. Serrant fortement les bras, elle s'agenouilla pour dissimuler plus facilement ce qu'elle avait ramené avec elle. Kami-sama, en plus de ses blessures, emporter avec elle le sujet de sa discorde… Elle allait vraiment se faire gronder.

« Bonjour Kotori-chan »

Kotori s'était recroquevillé de stupeur. Sa voisine s'était approchée sans qu'elle ne le réalise. Exposant son regard bien veillant, la vielle femme se mit à son niveau.

« Tu t'es battue ? » avait-elle simplement demandé.

Ce jour là, la jeune Miura avait sentit une barrière s'effondrer dans son cœur. Et les larmes qu'elle s'était jurée de garder pour elle, imbibèrent ses joues meurtries.

« Inoue-san ! » avait-elle crié en se jetant dans les bras de la vielle dame.

La femme avait répondu à l'étreinte de la jeune fille tremblante. Mais ce qui marqua la jeune collégienne ce fut ce qui se produit par la suite. Kotori s'était battue, oui. Avec une bande de jeunes punks qui s'en était prit à un petit chat. Lacérés et baignant dans son sang, la jeune fille l'avait défendu jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Mais la pauvre bête avait bien trop souffert et même le meilleur des vétérinaires n'aurait pu le sauver.

« Il va mourir parce que je n'étais pas assez forte ! » avait-elle pleuré de plus belle.

Attendrit, la vielle voisine intima à la jeune fille de la suivre.

« Il vivra, je te le promets. » avait annoncé Inoue-san d'un clin d'œil.

Ce jour là, Kotori fut invité à assister au spectacle de plus splendide qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Bien à l'abri derrière les rideaux de la maison d'Inoue, un dôme à la luminescence doré était apparu, redonnant vie au chaton. Ce qui fut étrange, c'est que pas une seule seconde Kotori n'éprouva de crainte. Sa vielle voisine avait des pouvoirs magiques et cela ne la choquait pas. En réalité, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. Comme si le fait que cette femme étrange pratique la sorcellerie était un fait complètement naturelle.

Aucune peur n'habitait la collégienne. Non, car tant de chaleur émanait de ce lieu et de cette femme. Ce pouvoir devint leur secret et Kotori prit l'habitude de rendre visite régulièrement à sa vielle voisine. Une amitié rutilante en suivit. Malgré ses aspects fatigués, la vielle dame avait une imagination débordante et trafiquait des plats plus étranges les uns que les autres. Mais Kotori adorait cela.

Un jour, la jeune fille était arrivée en trombe dans la maison de la vielle dame.

« Inoue-san ! Je vais au lycée Daichi ! Le même que toi ! »

De cette jolie nouvelle, Inoue avait sorti un vieil album. La jeune Miura eu le plaisir de découvrir des clichés de son amie au même âge qu'elle.

« Tu es si belle Inoue-san ! » s'était-elle exclamé.

Explorant les photos, elle y vit un géant aux cheveux sombre. Il s'appelait Sado Yasutora. Kotori eut du mal à concevoir que cet être titanesque aimait les choses mignonnes d'après les dires d'Inoue-san. Après la fac, il était parti vivre au Mexique où il avait rencontré l'amour et l'apaisement qu'il recherchait. Continuant de feuilleter, son attention fut attirée par un autre garçon à la tête d'ampoule. Lunettes et cheveux tirés en arrière, il semblait froid. Ishida… Uryuu Ishida avait été l'ami d'Inoue-san ! Le célèbre styliste qui avait bouleversé Tokyo. On le nommait même l'empereur de Shibuya. On disait que ses deux fils n'aimaient que le blanc et régissaient l'empire qu'il avait laissé avec sagesse. Kotori en fut ébahi, mais pas autant lorsqu'elle réalisa que la championne du monde de Karaté Arisawa Tatsuki avait été la meilleure amie de sa vielle voisine.

Alors qu'elle Parcourait les différentes photos, Inoue lui comptait nombres d'histoires de son passé. Certaines semblaient tirés par les cheveux. Comme quelques comtes traçant une visite de l'outre monde appelé la Soul Society. Ou encore une autre dimension désertique nommé le Hueco Mundo, où la grand-mère aurait été enlevé. Toutes ces fantaisies amusaient la jeune fille. Kotori eut toutefois la peine d'apprendre que tout les amis de sa voisine était tous décédés. Elle était la dernière en vie. Cette vie de solitude devait être pesante.

« Ne te sens-tu pas trop seule Inoue-san ? »

« Pourquoi donc ? Ils me rendent visite souvent tu sais… »

« Hein ? »

En plus de trafiquer des plats fous et imaginer des histoires pleines de lutins, la vielle femme perdait la tête. Mais cet attrait amusait la future lycéenne. Elle l'aimait ainsi. La voir le regard brillant de souvenirs lui chauffait le cœur. En cet instant, Kotori aurait aimé lui offrir la même chaleur que lui inspiraient ses mémoires. Toutefois, le regard de la vielle femme s'était mis à étinceler sur un autre cliché. Miura la reconnu sur cette photo. Elle était accompagnée d'un étrange garçon à la chevelure orangé. Il avait les sourcils froncés et un sourire timide, mais le regard chaud.

« Qui est-ce Inoue-san ? Il n'est que sur les photos de l'époque du lycée »

« Kurosaki-kun… » avait simplement chuchoté la vielle dame.

Kotori ne sut jamais vraiment qui était ce Kurosaki-kun, mise à part qu'il était un de ses camarades. De toute évidence il avait dû être quelqu'un d'important pour sa voisine. D'après les comptes d'Inoue-san, ils avaient vécus beaucoup de choses ensemble. Mais en ce qui concernait leur relation, elle ne fut que peu éclairée.

Le temps s'écoulait sans que la jeune fille ne réalise qu'elle était sur le point d'entamer sa deuxième année de lycée. Continuant de s'abreuver de la magnifique amitié qu'elle vivait avec sa vielle voisine. Une sorte de dépendance en avait découlé. D'autres phénomènes se produisirent entre temps. Kotori eut souvent l'impression d'entrevoir des personnes sauter d'immeuble en immeuble, habiller de kosode noire. Ces apparitions étaient brèves mais tellement fréquentes à présent que la question la tourmentait un peu. Au delà de ça, elle eut la net impression qu'un chat noir la suivait régulièrement.

Arriva le 3 septembre. La jeune lycéenne aimait cette date car s'était l'anniversaire de sa tendre Inoue-san. Lorsqu'elle traversa le jardin qui menait à la porte d'entrée de sa voisine, elle fut étonnée de la trouver entrouverte. Poussant la porte, elle l'appela, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Arrivée dans le salon, elle déposa le coffret qu'elle avait soigneusement emballé pour lui offrir en cadeau. Inoue-san lui avait montré un objet étrange mais qui lui était précieux. Une petite plaque de bois ornant une tête de mort. Kotori, habitué à ses bizarreries, avait donc décidé de lui fournir un écrin pour sauvegarder l'objet de l'usure de temps.

« Inoue-san ? » continuait-elle d'appeler.

Mais le silence devenait pesant à chacun de ses appels. C'est donc la peur au ventre qu'elle était montée dans sa chambre. Repoussant la porte grinçante, son cœur se stoppa dans sa course effrénée.

Quatre silhouettes apparurent dans son champ de vision. Deux femmes et deux hommes entouraient le lit moelleux Inoue-san. L'une était de peau basanée avec un justaucorps noir et orange. Sa longue chevelure sombre ramenée en queue de cheval accentuait le jaune de ses yeux félins. L'homme près d'elle semblait provenir de pauvres conditions avec ses habits vert foncés et son bob loufoque cachant son regard. Toutefois, la blondeur de ses cheveux laissait à penser qu'il était également « étranger ». Mais les deux autres personnes faisaient bien plus frémir Kotori. Les deux étaient habillés de shiakusho noir qui lui était familier. Pire que cela, elle les avaient déjà aperçu voler autour de la maison de sa voisine. Mais ce ne pouvait être possible, car elle même s'était déjà persuadée que l'imagination débordante d'Inoue-san l'avait trop inspirée. Lorsque les deux personnes en questions l'avaient regardé en retour, ce fut tous les membres de la jeune fille qui s'étaient raidis. L'homme avait les cheveux d'un écarlate sanglant, et le bandeau ornant son front ne le rendait que plus intimidant. La femme qui l'accompagnait était tout aussi effrayante avec ses cheveux court et noir de jais. Les orbes indigo auscultaient la jeune Kotori qui en tremblait.

« Renji, la jeune amie d'Inoue peut nous voir à présent. » avait-elle lancé avec un joli sourire brisant le froid ambiant.

« Ouais, pas étonnant, elle est toujours fourrée ici. Sa pression spirituelle s'est accrue de façon phénoménale.» lui avait répondu son compagnon, une main sur la nuque.

Malgré la quiétude qui reprenait le pas, la petite Miura agrippait plus fortement la poignée de porte.

« Shinigami… Vous êtes des shinigami… Ça veut dire que Inoue-san disait la vérité… »

Au fond d'elle Kotori avait toujours crue les histoires d'Inoue-san. Pourtant l'esprit étroit de son quotidien la rappelait à l'ordre. Bien que sa voisine lui avait déjà prouvé par le biais de ses étranges capacités qu'elle était bien ignorante des secrets du monde, la jeune fille ne voulait se heurter à un dilemme entre réalité et fantaisie. Mais la présence de ces deux shinigamis était l'ultime preuve qu'à présent elle se devait d'assumer le savoir que lui avait inculqué sa vielle amie.

Une lente respiration avait alors alerté la jeune lycéenne. Inoue-san se trouvait dans son lit, bien au chaud dans ses couvertures. Kotori subissait encore le choc, alors qu'elle entamait une marche lente vers le chevet de la vielle femme. Seule les appels timides de Kotori avait envahit la pièce de sons. Ce n'est qu'une fois au pied de la couche que la jeune fille avait laissé les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Inoue-san… »

La vielle dame réagissait lentement car la respiration semblait d'une telle peine pour elle. Cette vision avait plongé Kotori dans un trouble corrosif. Ce jour devait être beau puisqu'il était celui de la naissance de sa chère amie. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et la lycéenne l'avait comprit au moment même où elle avait passé la porte de cette chambre. Inoue Orihime allait s'éteindre.

A cet instant, la lycéenne aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses. La remercier pour sa gentillesse et sa tendresse. Lui dire à quel point leur rencontre avait réchauffé son être. Mais aucun mot n'avait pu se frayer un chemin vers ses lèvres, tant la tristesse de ce moment l'accablait. Kotori avait mal, juste mal de voir sa nouvelle addiction disparaitre en un souffle.

« Tout va bien Kotori-chan… Je ne suis pas seule, je n'ai pas mal. Ne pleure pas. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir eu à mes côtés. Quand je verrai mes amis, je leur parlerai de toi.»

Ce ne sont que ces quelques mots qui avaient brisé la léthargie de la jeune fille. Kotori avait tenté de répondre, mais lorsque qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à prendre la parole, Inoue-san ne respirait plus. La vielle femme avait fermé les yeux et s'était fané comme une fleure dans la chaleur de ses draps. Les larmes de Miura étaient alors montés comme un trop plein d'émotion éclatant sous la pression de cette vision.

Inoue-san n'était pas morte… Inoue-san s'était éteinte comme une flamme timide d'une bougie qui avait trop longtemps vécue. Une petite flamme qui avait éclairé une pièce envahit d'une noirceur opaque. La lueur réconfortante d'un tendre foyer que l'on aime retrouver après une dure journée.

Une main s'était alors posé sur l'épaule de Kotori en pleure. La lycéenne serrait si fort la main ridée de son amie qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle réalisait alors que l'homme au bob s'était approché d'elle, un sourire ornant son visage. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas comment ce triste événement pouvait attendrir cet étranger.

« Je serais toi, je lèverai les yeux. Il faut parfois regarder au delà des apparences Miura-san. » murmura l'homme blond.

Kotori ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Pourtant, docilement elle avait suivit le conseil de cet étrange personnage. Ce fut en cette seconde que Kotori put enfin réaliser que sa rencontre avec Inoue-san avait changé sa vision du monde. Une forme était apparue derrière le lit. Au départ, la lycéenne s'était frottée les yeux pour mieux discerner cette apparition qui semblait floue. Les paupières plissés, elle avait alors reconnu la vielle femme dans une forme spectrale. Etait-ce possible ? Se trouvait devant elle le fantôme de son amie dessiné de façon presque transparente.

« Inoue-san… » était le seule mot qu'elle put prononcer à cet instant où le temps s'était arrêté.

« Kotori-chan, je dois partir à présent. Mais s'il te plaît, peux-tu prendre soin de mes barrettes ? Ainsi que de la licence de Kurosaki-kun ? » Avait énoncé souriante le spectre de la vielle femme.

La stupeur avait marqué les traits de la jeune fille, la fondant dans un silence lourd.

« Je n'ai personne à qui les donner, je ne me suis jamais marié et n'ai donc pas de famille alors je serais heureuse que tu les possède. » finit-elle avec son sourire habituel.

Le sourire d'Inoue-san rayonnait comme à son habitude. Comme si cette situation étrange était des plus banales. Par les dieux, comment Kotori aurait-elle put refuser cette requête ? C'est dans un hochement de tête qu'elle lui avait donné son accord.

L'homme au bob avait alors rejoins le fantôme sous les pupilles encore tremblantes de Kotori. Il s'était alors penché à l'oreille de la forme spectacle tout en prononçant une phrase que la lycéenne eut du mal à percevoir. Cela ressemblait à un …

« Personne ne va te reconnaître avec cette apparence Inoue-san… Laisse moi y remédier. »

D'un simple geste de la main, l'apparence d'Inoue-san s'était mise à étinceler. C'est l'œil hagard que la petite voisine reconnu les traits d'une jeune femme. Non, les traits des clichés que son amie lui avait dévoilés il y avait quelque mois. La vielle femme avait laissé place à une jeune fille de dix huit ans, tout au plus. La grisaille de ses cheveux s'était teint d'une couleur auburn, et toute marques du temps avait disparue de sa peau de porcelaine. Aussi belle et éclatante qu'une plante épanouie sous une pluie d'été.

« Inoue-san… » avait répété Kotori.

La beauté auburn lui adressait ses iris d'argent. Malgré la jeunesse qui avait reprit le visage de son amie, Kotori la reconnaissait toujours. Comment pouvait-elle oublier ce regard si bien veillant qui lui apportait tant de chaleur.

« Il est l'heure Inoue. » avait soufflée la femme brune et au regard indigo.

Inoue-san s'était alors avancé près d'elle. Tout se passait si vite sous les yeux de Kotori. En un instant, la shinigami brune avait levé son katana sur sa voisine. Dans un geste lent, elle avait apposé sa garde sur son front, entrainant une lumière étincelante sous ses pieds. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un halo argenté, il lui semblait avoir entendu les derniers mots de son amie.

« Arigato… Kotori-chan. »

Tout ce qui avait suivit lui était apparu floue. Kotori, s'était réveillé dans son lit, toujours habillé de son uniforme scolaire. Elle avait alors comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillé d'un mauvais rêve car de sa fenêtre, elle avait pu apercevoir les camions de pompiers intervenir chez sa voisine. Mais ce qui lui avait assuré que son imagination ne lui avait joué aucun tour, était la présence du coffret qu'elle souhaitait offrir à Inoue-san. Déballé et entrouvert. Elle y avait retrouvé les barrettes en forme d'ibiscus ainsi que la petite plaque de bois.

La pluie tambourinait sur le parapluie de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se remémorait ses souvenirs de la semaine passée. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues alors qu'elle avançait vers le cimetière. Arrivée sur la tombe des Inoue, elle déposa un bouquet de fleures encore frais.

- Bonjour Inoue-san, dit-elle le sourire encore humide. Cela fait déjà une semaine que tu es partie et tu me manques beaucoup. Je garde précieusement tes barrettes avec moi ainsi que la licence de Kurosaki. Regarde, il est à ma ceinture et tes fleures à ma veste. Est-ce que tu as pu retrouver tes amis ? Urahara-san est venu à la maison. Il a tapé à ma fenêtre disant que cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais présenté ? Cet homme est tout aussi étrange et amusant que toi. Au début j'ai eu peur, mais il m'a raconté plus en détail ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de ton anniversaire. Je dois bien avouer que j'en suis soulagé même si je n'ai pas tout compris à ces histoires de Soul Society. Mais savoir que tes amis Abarai et Kuchiki sont venus te chercher me rassure. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, j'ai demandé à papa s'il on pouvait ramener les cendres de ton grand frère avec les tiennes. Je me suis dis qu'ainsi tu serais heureuse de ne pas être séparé de lui.

« Elle en sera ravie. »

Kotori sursauta à l'intonation de cette voix inconnue. C'est en tremblant légèrement qu'elle tourna le regard vers l'origine de sa surprise.

Un shihakushō noir, une arme ressemblant aucunement à un katana, des cheveux flamboyant de feu. Ses traits étaient marqués par le froncement de ses sourcils mais son regard maronné était des plus chaud. Un rictus amusé ponctuait ses traits et une peluche en forme de lion était sur son épaule. Assit en tailleur sur le sommet de l'une des tombes, il apparaissait comme ne peser aucun poids et défiant l'apesanteur. Les yeux écarquillés, Kotori ne l'avait vu qu'en photo sous la forme d'un lycéen. Elle se souvenait également qu'à chaque occasion que son ami Inoue-san le regardait dans son vieil album, ses orbes gris étincelaient. Il n'avait aucune ride et correspondait exactement à ce qu'elle en avait vu malgré la vieillesse des clichés.

- Tu es… Kurosaki ? Kurosaki Ichigo…balbutia-t-elle.

- Yo ! la salua-t-il en levant une main.

- Oye Ichigo ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de retour qu'il faut que tu te la pètes comme ça devant une aussi jolie jeune fille ! s'écria la peluche féline.

- Tu es Kon ? s'étonna Kotori.

Les yeux de l'appelé étincelèrent.

- Tu me connais ? Tu reconnais sa majesté King of New York ! RROOHH DOUCE INCONNUE LAISSE MOI TE PRENDRE DANS MES….. OMPF !

- En réalité c'est plus « King of Casse pieds »… Ne fais pas attention à lui, soupira le shinigami en écrasant le parasite cotonneux. Tu es Kotori c'est ça ? Urahara m'a dit que tu étais une amie d'Orihime.

- Eto…

Kotori peinait à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Pourtant, ce jeune homme paraissait des plus réelle. Harnaché des mêmes habits que les amis d'Inoue-san, il devait être un shinigami. En ce qui concernait la peluche, sa vielle voisine l'avait déjà évoqué. Doutant de son existence, Kotori l'avait assimilé aux lutins peuplant l'imagination fertile de la vielle femme. Mais à présent, ce qu'elle observait lui apparu comme déroutant.

- Je … Oui, Inoue-san était ma voisine, peina-t-elle.

- C'est comme ça alors, sourit Ichigo.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Que ton reiatsu s'est décuplé au point de pouvoir voir les shinigamis.

- Tout était donc vrai. Toutes les histoires d'Inoue-san, maintenant je ne peux plus le nier, s'amusa la jeune fille en se frottant la tête.

- En même temps, as-tu déjà douté de la parole d'Orihime? renchérit Ichigo en agrippant son menton dans sa paume.

- Pas vraiment, lui sourit Kotori.

Ichigo quitta avec aisance son perchoir. Kon agrippé sur son épaule et étrangement silencieux. Atterrissant légèrement sur le sol, la jeune fille put réaliser qu'il était grand et fort séduisant. Une puissante aura émanait de cet homme qu'elle avait toujours contemplé en photo sans réellement le connaître.

- Tu portes ses barrettes et ma licence, c'est cool de ta part. On ne se connaît pas mais j'aimerai te remercier, avança-t-il.

- Me remercier de quoi ? s'étonna Kotori.

- D'avoir prit soin d'elle. Se retrouver seule en attendant la fin… Ca ne devait pas être facile pour elle, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Ce regard, il étincelait d'une lueur familière à la vue de Kotori. Elle comprit alors la valeur de ce jeune homme dans la vie de sa défunte amie. Bon sang, elle ne l'avait pas comprit à l'époque. Mais à présent elle réalisa que si sa voisine ne s'était jamais mariée, la raison se présentait devant elle. Ce Kurosaki était de tout évidence le seul homme possédant le cœur d'Inoue-san.

- Est-ce… que tu l'as retrouvé ? quémanda Kotori.

- Pas encore, sourit chaudement Ichigo. Mais je compte bien le faire, cela fait plus de soixante dix ans qu'elle m'attend, alors je ne vais plus tarder.

- Kurosaki-san ! Je ne devrais pas poser cette question mais… Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui venu la chercher le jour de sa mort ? osa Kotori.

Le sourire d'Ichigo s'élargit. S'approchant de la jeune fille, il posa amicalement sa grande main sur le sommet de sa chevelure sombre.

- Je n'ai été libéré qu'aujourd'hui, avança Ichigo en offrant son chaleureux regard ambré.

- Libéré ? Tu étais prisonnier ?

- On peut dire ça. Je n'étais pas assez fort à l'époque, mais elle a été mon espoir. J'ai donc fait le maximum pour être à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui, je vais la retrouver et ne plus la lâcher. Ne m'en veux pas, ok ? Je la garde pour moi maintenant.

- Jusqu'à ce que j'aille à mon tour à la Soul Society, s'amusa Kotori.

- Même là, tu ne pourra pas me la prendre.

- Si tu as été libéré aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne pas être allé la rejoindre directement ?

- Parce que cet abruti d'Urahara m'a fait revenir ici… grogna Ichigo. Alors… J'ai décidé de faire mes adieux à cette ville. Après tout, c'est ici que je l'ai connue et que j'ai fais pas mal d'erreurs. Je ne compte plus les reproduire là où je vais.

- Je comprends, sourit tristement Kotori.

- Dans tout les cas, je lui dirai ce que tu as fais pour son frère. Elle en sera heureuse, j'en suis sûr. Arigato Kotori.

Kotori s'extirpa de sa prise et examina le shinigami qui lui offrait son regard brillant de reconnaissances. Un sourire naquit sous ses pommettes rougies. Inoue-san était tombé amoureuse d'un homme extraordinaire, pas de doute.

- Ne pers pas de temps ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ouais… J'y vais.

C'est sans aucun autre mot que le jeune homme disparut dans une brise, emportant avec lui la peluche parlante. Kotori s'abaissa pour ramasser son parapluie, mais le ferma aussi tôt. La pluie avait cessé de tomber laissant les lueurs du jour baigner le cimetière. La jeune lycéenne eut le sentiment que son propre cœur étincelait de nouveau.

« Inoue-san, Otanjobi omedeto. Même s'il est en retard, je pense que ton cadeau sera des plus beaux. Sois heureuse. »

* * *

Un éternuement sonore résonna dans la petite chambre. Hime se frotta le bout du nez. Visiblement la poussière pouvait également la chatouiller ici.

- Ah ? quelqu'un parle de toi Orihime ?! s'amusa une voix.

- Rangiku-san ?

Une semaine que la douce avait revêtu la robe d'une âme de la Soul Society. De par son passif, la belle s'était vue octroyer l'honneur de passer outre les étapes de répartitions des âmes dans le rukongai. À son arrivée, Rukia et Renji l'attendaient. Les bras ouverts, la douce avait emprisonné la petite Kuchiki dans son étreinte, la remerciant chaudement de s'être déplacée elle même pour le sacre du Konsö.

Depuis, Rukia avait demandé à la belle d'élire domicile au sein de la noble maison des Kuchiki. L'accord de Byakuya perturba quelque peu Orihime mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Aujourd'hui était l'aube de son septième jour au sein de cette noble demeure et Rangiku avait eu l'idée fantasque de faire visiter les tréfonds du sereitei à la jeune âme. Rukia et Byakuya, bien trop prit par leurs occupations entant qu'officier, Hime se laissa porter par les folies de son amie plantureuse.

Et voici les quartiers de la septième division ! s'extasia Rangiku.

Je les connais déjà s'amusa Hime. Bien que cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais vu.

La belle femme observa sa jeune amie avec attention. Orihime exposait un regard triste et las. Voilà bien soixante dix ans qu'elle avait vécue entant qu'humaine et maintenant elle se retrouvait de l'autre côté du portail. Ses souvenirs l'accompagnant comme un lointain songe. Rangiku ne connaissait trop bien ce sentiment qui luisait dans le regard sombre de la douce Hime. Elle même l'avait ressenti à une époque de trouble. La stature raide de son amie anciennement humaine la replongea dans ses souvenirs de deuil pour celui qui avait été un mystère pour son cœur. L'homme à la chevelure d'argent et minois de renard était un lointain songe qu'elle chérissait encore. Mais plus de soixante dix ans s'étaient accumulés et malgré cette douleur, la blonde s'était fait une raison à sa solitude. Rangiku ne voulait que la jeune fille subisse les mêmes tourments, malgré le fait qu'elle soit déjà enterrée dans ses confusions.

- Ne Orihime, je sais que cela fait peu de temps que tu es parmi-nous mais, ne souhaiterais-tu pas devenir shinigami ? tenta Rangiku pour la sortir de ses sombres idées.

- HE ? s'alarma Hime, s'étouffant presque. Mo… Moi ? Shinigami ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, s'amusa Rangiku. Après tout, tu aurais pu le devenir de ton vivant. Vu ton profil, la quatrième division t'irait comme un gant ! Alors en attendant ta réincarnation, cela peut être amusant non ?

- Je ne sais pas Rangiku-san, je ne me suis jamais posé ce genre de questions.

- Huuumm qu'elle dommage, couina la belle plantureuse.

« MATSUMOTO ! » s'écria une voix lointaine.

- AH !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rangiku-san ?

- Je dois t'abandonner ma petite Orihime ! Allons boire ensemble à l'occasion, né ?

Sur ces mots, la belle femme disparue en un shunpo, laissant les yeux de la douce s'arrondirent. A peine eut-elle le temps de réaliser le départ de son amie, qu'un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner. Comprenant que cette brise glacée trouvait son origine dans son dos, Hime pivota les épaules. C'est alors qu'un reiatsu familier l'enveloppa. S'ajouta à sa vue, une cape d'un blanc qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Pourtant, celui qui portait ce manteau se trouvait sous des traits bien différents des souvenirs de la belle.

- Oh… Inoue ? résonna une voix masculine.

- To…Toshiro-kun !

- AH ? C'est Hitsugaya Taisho, s'exaspéra le capitaine de la 10ème division.

Orihime dû se reculer de quelques pas. Il était devenu bien plus grand qu'elle, sa chevelure neigeuse ornant son front en une mèche plus longue. En soixante dix-ans, le petit génie s'était changé en prince des glaces. Seule l'étincelle de ses iris turquoise lui rappelèrent le « jeune » shinigami qu'elle avait connue autrefois. Ses traits s'étaient raffermis sous un visage d'homme mature.

- Tu … Tu as tellement grandi Toshiro-kun! s'émerveilla la douce.

- Hein ? s'étonna le shinigami. Oh… c'est vrai cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'était croisé.

- Soixante dix ans, sourit Hime.

- Tant que ça ?! Tu … Tu n'as pas changé Inoue ! Pourtant ton arrivée est récente.

- Hé hé Urahara-san m'a redonné l'apparence de mes dix huit ans.

- So… Inoue, commença le capitaine sans vraiment comment terminer sa phrase.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toshiro-kun ?

Toshiro adressa un regard grave à la jeune âme présente devant lui. Tout le monde au sereitei connaissait la bravoure de Kurosaki Ichigo et surtout ce qu'il était advenu de lui. En ce qui concernait le jeune capitaine, il n'était que plus que conscient du trouble que cela avait engendré chez la beauté auburn. Il ne l'avait revue depuis cette époque. La dernière image de la lycéenne qui prônait dans ses souvenirs, n'était que transcendé de pleures et de cris déchirants. L'examinant de toute sa hauteur, il laissa un faible sourire apparaître sur son visage.

- Je suis heureux de te savoir parmi nous, soupira-t-il.

- Hai ! Je suis également heureuse d'être ici, lui sourit chaudement Hime.

- Bien, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin. Je dois te laisser, Matsumoto a encore filé en douce.

- Hai ! Bon courage.

- Hum, djane, la salua-t-il d'une main.

La beauté auburn répondit au capitaine par un sourire alors qu'il disparaissait de sa vue. Profitant de sa solitude, Orihime entama une marche le long des couloirs du Sereitei. Qu'il était étrange d'arpenter ce lieu. La douce fut étonnée de les parcourir si librement et surtout en étant autre chose qu'une « âme errante » (_ryoka_). D'autant plus que nombre de visage qu'elle croisait n'avait que peu changé, comme si le court du temps était d'une lenteur surprenante. Oui le temps de la Soul Society s'écoulait autrement que dans le monde réel. Peut être était-ce la principale raison qui différenciait les humains aux shinigamis. Le temps était long et parfois pesant. Aujourd'hui elle bénéficiait également de cette « chance ».

Cette chance…

Son regard grisé s'assombrit alors qu'elle arrivait près d'un point de vue lui offrant l'ensemble du Rukongai sous ses pieds. Cette éternité lui parut alors comme une malédiction. Comment apprécier l'immortalité si on ne la passe pas auprès de son soleil ? Orihime avait eut le léger espoir de l'apercevoir. Cela faisait soixante dix ans que le doute planait sur le scellement de son amour de toujours. C'était sur ses questions internes que la belle s'était éteinte. Le fait que le scientifique blond lui offre le plus chaleureux des sourires en lui rendant son apparence de dix huit and avait conforté son illusion de retrouver le seul homme qu'elle n'eut jamais aimé. Mais hélas, la déception avait piétiné son espérance. Il n'était pas là, ni lui, ni sa pression spirituelle. Ichigo Kurosaki ne se trouvait pas dans l'outre monde et la tristesse émanant du regard indigo de la petite Kuchiki l'avait achevé. Ce pouvait-il que la tendre Hime soit frappée par le mauvais sort même en ayant passé le pas de la mort ? Elle était à présent une simple âme attendant sa réincarnation. Une nouvelle vie où elle aurait aimer le revoir. Cependant le destin en avait décidé autrement. Tant de malchance. Cela fissura un peu plus le cœur de la douce. Orihime avait l'apparence de la jeune lycéenne qu'elle avait été, mais son cœur, lui, portait toute la fatigue et la lassitude de sa vie passée. Bien que le fait de retrouver ses amis de son vivant l'emplissait de joie, elle se devait d'être honnête. Ces retrouvailles heureuses ne suffisaient pas à la combler. Un vide perdurait et bien que Kotori-chan l'avait quelque peu rempli pendant un temps, à présent elle se sentait incomplète. Urahara lui avait certifié que l'âme de son bien aimer ne s'était pas désagrégée. Il avait été endormi par le sort, gelé dans le temps pour se réveiller le jour où sa force ne serait plus une menace pour autrui. Mais lorsque la question du dit « réveil » fut évoquée, le scientifique s'était emmuré dans le silence. La peine habitant ses traits, Orihime s'accroupit en agrippant ses genoux. Même dans sa mort, le sort s'acharnait sur ses sentiments mutilés. Cette lourdeur devenait insupportable alors qu'elle entamait à peine sa nouvelle existence. Quelle injustice de ne pouvoir aimer simplement celui qui avait porté tout ses espoirs.

_« Kurosaki-kun… »_

« Oh ! Gros lolo est toujours aussi pleurnicheuse ! »

Sorti de sa tristesse, Hime afficha un regard rond à l'énonciation de termes si légers. Redressant les épaules, elle vit une longue chevelure d'un rose bonbon presque fluo apparaître de derrière un mur.

- Yachiru-chan ?

Toshiro n'était pas le seul à avoir changé d'apparence. La petite compagne de Zaraki semblait avoir gagné quelques années en physionomie, mais bien moins que son camarade glacé. Alors qu'elle l'avait connu sous les dessins d'une enfant de primaire, Yachiru exposait aujourd'hui les courbes d'une adolescente de quatorze printemps. Ornant fièrement son brassard de vice-capitaine, Hime fut soulagé de constater que malgré cette évolution, la jeune fille s'exprimait exactement de la même manière infantile.

- Gros lolo est parmi-nous ! Gros lolo pleure toujours autant ! s'amusa le bonbon sur patte.

- Hé hé ! Non je ne pleure pas, sourit tristement Hime.

- Ah non ? Pourtant ton reiatsu semblait si triste, déclara la vice-capitaine.

- C'est vrai… Désolé.

- AHH Je suis heureuse de te voir ici ! s'extasia Yachiru. Nous allons pouvoir embêter boule de billard ensemble !

- Un autre jour tu veux bien .. Je ne suis ici que depuis quelques jours et…

- Te ! te ! Viens avec moi ! Tu dois venir avec moi voir Ken-chan !

- Hein ? Non attends Yachiru-chan !

- Même si j'ai envie d'aller voir boule billard, il faut que tu voies Ken-chan ! s'écria Yachiru en arrachant le bras d'Orihime.

- He ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es la seule qui peut guider Ken-chan vers Ichigo ! Tu es celle qui le trouve toujours ! Même Chappy girl ne le peut pas.

- Quoi ? !

Sans même lui laisser le temps, la petite shinigami emporta la douce dans un enchainement de shunpo. La traversée emporta Hime dans un lot de nausées pâteuses. Ce moyen de transport était décidément inconfortable lorsque l'on était passager. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la belle reconnue les murs de la onzième division. Alors qu'elle voulue saluer Yumichika de loin, Yachiru l'agrippa de plus belle pour la mener au quartier d'entrainement. C'est sans surprise qu'elle y trouva Ikkaku en pleine démonstration bruyante de sa force. Le chauve écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant au bras de son officier supérieur.

- Orihime-san ? s'exclama ce dernier.

- Ohayo… Madarame..k…

- Pas le temps ! pas le temps ! KEN-CHAN ! J'AI TROUVÉ GROS LOLO !

Orihime senti ses jambes se dérober.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! 7 jours il t'a fallu Yachiru ! » gronda une voix caverneuse.

Pas de doute, le reiatsu du terrifiant capitaine de la onzième division était toujours aussi oppressant si ce n'est plus. Vrillant faiblement le regard, elle discerna la silhouette du shinigami qui l'avait un jour porté sur son dos. Sa chevelure avait également prit en longueur et Orihime jura qu'il avait encore prit quelques centimètres. Lui qui pourtant était déjà d'un âge avancé, elle se demandait comment fonctionnait le métabolisme des dieux de la mort pour offrir tant de diversité dans les évolutions de chacun.

- La fille est là, parfait…déclara le monstre brûlant de nervosité.

- Ohayo Zaraki-kun, sourit Hime quelque peu gênée.

- Vla bien un bout de temps qu'on ne s'était vue.

- En effet… pâlit la jeune fille sous la pression de l'air ambiant.

Le capitaine arborait son sourire le plus démoniaque. La douce devinait que derrière cette rangée de dentes serrés se cachait une idée encore farfelue et que malheureusement elle y était liée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Femme, maintenant que tu es là, tu va m'aider.

- Hé hé.. je n'en doutais pas. Que puis-je pour vous, Zaraki-kun ?

Le grand homme s'abaissa au niveau de la douce tout en l'examinant comme si elle même avait changé. Pourtant Orihime ne doutait pas que son apparence n'avait en rien évolué depuis leur dernière rencontre. Malgré cela l'examen du capitaine la poussa à douter alors qu'il tournait sa tête d'un sens puis de l'autre à l'aide d'une ses puissante main.

- Eto Zaraki-kun ? peina-t-elle alors qu'il manquait de désaxer sa colonne vertébrale.

- Hum… Ta force a augmenté de façon incroyable femme. Je suis sûre que maintenant tu dois savoir faire des trucs de dingue…

- Hé ?

- Bref ce n'est qu'un détail, soupira le capitaine en la relâchant.

- J'ai bien cru que ma tête allait être détachée de ma nuque, suffoqua légèrement la belle en se massant le cou.

- FEMME ! gronda Zaraki.

- HAI ! se raidit la jeune âme.

- Au boulot maintenant ma belle. Jdois mettre la main sur ce gamin qui est revenu.

- Pardon ? quel gamin ?

- Hein ? tiqua le titan. Tu ne l'as pas senti ?

- Je regrette je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion… Je ne suis là que depuis une semaine.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je le sens d'ici.. Il est de retour depuis quelques jours. Sa force démentielle fait presque trembler tout le sereitei, il n'est pas loin et rien que pour la puissance qu'il a gagné, je veux jouir d'un combat hors norme avec le monstre qu'il est devenu !

- Je… Je ne comprends pas …

Kenpachi reprit la tête de la douce entre ses doigts, branchant ainsi leur regard. Hime en trembla presque tant l'intensité de cette envie meurtrière lui contracta les bras.

- Kurosaki Ichigo s'est libéré de sa prison ! Je veux gouter sa force et tu va m'y aider…

- Ku…Kurosaki-kun… répéta la douce tremblante.

* * *

Karakura se formait de bâtisses et d'humains concentrés sur leurs tâches quotidiennes. Urahara lui avait compté que plus de soixante dix années s'étaient écoulées durant son sommeil. Kurosaki Ichigo s'attendait à voir alors bien plus de changements, mais il fut étonné de constater que peu de choses s'étaient passé en réalité. Sautant d'immeuble en immeuble, il observait cette ville qui avait abrité ses souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence. Bien que les murs soient identiques, plus aucune personne qu'il avait connue de son vivant n'était là. Il en conclu qu'il pourrait les retrouver à la Soul Society. Du moins c'est ce que lui avait assuré le scientifique. Tout le monde était passé de l'autre côté. Le cœur du shinigami se serra. Il avait manqué tant de chose. Comment allait se passer les retrouvailles ? Ses petites sœurs allaient être âgé ? Son père serait-il toujours aussi fou ? Ishida toujours aussi froid ? Rukia ? Renji ? Tous… Il se souvenait comme de la veille de son départ pour son scellement, mais comment avait-ils tous évolués ? Cette curiosité le piquait mais l'effrayait également. Il réalisa qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin à qui l'on avait stoppé la croissance. Rencontrer Kotori l'avait quelque peu bousculé. La réalité l'avait rattrapé… Pourtant l'impatience le faisait frémir… L'impatience de la retrouver… Avait-elle changée ? Lui porterait-elle le même regard que le jour de leur séparation ? Et si les sentiments de cette douce fleure s'étaient portés sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Après tout il l'avait abandonné…

- Oye ! Tu comptes rêvasser encore longtemps ? le réveilla Kon sur son épaule.

- Je ne rêvasse pas… Je réfléchis… bougonna le fils Kurosaki.

- Ben voyons.. Tu sais faire ça toi ?

- Urusai…

- Non jdis ça par ce que tu si tu avais été suffisamment intelligent pour penser, tu ne te serais pas montré aussi égoïste Ichigo! pesta la boule de coton en frappant la joue du jeune homme.

- Itai ! Tu veux mourir coton tige !

- A toi de la fermer ! s'exaspéra le lion. Qui s'est occupé de consoler tes sœurs d'après toi ?! Ton père et moi ! Tu n'imagines pas la peine qu'elles ont éprouvée quand elles ont comprit que leur grand frère bien aimé ne rentrerait pas cette fois ! La petite Yuzu a tellement pleuré que je me demandais si elle n'allait pas terminer en poussière ! Karin s'est tellement renfermé sur elle même, qu'elle ne levait même plus le petit doigt sur ton père ! Et quant à ton vieux, il est devenu si sérieux que j'ai bien cru qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne sous mes yeux. AAAHHH ! MAIS A QUOI T'AS PENSÉ TÊTE DE CON !

Ichigo subit encore nombre d'injures sous milles coups cotonneux du moud soul. Bien que les remontrances de sa peluche l'exaspéraient, le jeune homme dû se rendre à l'évidence. La vérité transpirait de cette colère palpable.

- T'es qu'un abruti de proprio ! Tu as laissé tout le monde derrière toi ! Ta famille n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert ! Ça s'est passé il y à plus de soixante dix ans mais pour moi c'est comme si ça s'était passé la veille ! Nee-san est arrivée à la maison avec cette mine coupable ! La tête d'ananas était avec elle… Le géant était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude ! Et Orihime-chan….

- Kon… faiblit le shinigami.

- Elle était dans les bras de ton pote mexicain ! Tes sœurs et ton père ont même imaginés qu'elle était morte ! Il a fallut plusieurs mois sous la surveillance de ton crétin de père et de ta copine la karatéka pour qu'elle mange et marche de nouveau… ICHIGO T'ES QU'UN SALOPARD ! TU AS SAUVÉ TOUT LE MONDE MAIS TU AS LAISSÉ UN VIDE SI GRAND DERRIÈRE TOI QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'Y EST PERDUE !

- Kon…

Les coups de la peluche faiblirent alors que quelques perles brillaient sous les yeux du lion qui rugissait sa rage. Doucement, Ichigo frotta la tête du moud soul. Le cœur serré, l'image de ses proches se dessinait dans son esprit encore confus après son long réveil. Il le savait et l'assumait. Non les retrouvailles seraient peut être pas aussi joyeuse qu'il l'aurait espéré.

- Je suis désolé…

- Désolé, t'as que cette phrase à la bouche ! s'agaça Kon.

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre… s'embrunit Ichigo.

- Ta gueule… Ne dis rien… de toute façon t'es mauvais en parlotte. Ils sont tous à la Soul Society maintenant ! T'as plus rien à faire à Karakura. Ce n'est plus ta ville Ichigo. Je me demande ce que tu fous encore ici…

- Et toi ? questionna le shinigami perplexe.

- Depuis quand tu t'occupes de ma tronche ? J'ai toujours réussi à me débrouiller tout seul ! Puis tu ne me feras pas avaler que t'es ici à cause de ça…

- Non pas que ça, en effet… Je voulais voir la ville une dernière fois.

BAAAMMMM !

Le jeune shinigami perçut un coup violent sur sa tempe. Estomaqué, il frotta son visage, l'œil hagard sur sa peluche.

- Connard ! Il fallait dire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ! Saloperie de proprio ! Même dans les moments tendres qui me sont réservé, tu me traites comme la dernière des merdes ! T'as jamais les bons mots ! pleurnicha Kon.

Ichigo ne put empêcher une veine se former dans son cou.

- Je suis un connard hein ? Teme ! Jvais te renvoyer dans le néant ! Plus jamais je n'éprouverai de compassion pour ta tronche de tissus défraichis !

- KKYYAAAHH ICHIGO SALETÉ !

Les deux compagnons reprirent leur chamaillerie alors que le soleil se couchait. Après nombre d'échanges houleux et de coups plus traitres les uns que les autres, le shinigami et sa peluche fatigué par l'effort, arrivèrent au dessus d'un certains magasin.

Urahara, accroupi sur l'estrade de la boutique sirotait un thé fumant jusqu'à ce qu'un « pouic » sonore retentisse, attirant ainsi son attention.

- Oh… Kon-san ! Je suppose que Kurosaki-san est de retour.

- Ouais… Prêts à partir, répondit le concerné qui venait d'atterrir.

- Ichigo espèce d'enfoiré je vais te OMPF…

- Ouais ouais.. soixante dix ans et tu n'a pas évolué d'un poil… soupira le jeune homme en écrasant généreusement la peluche de son pied.

- Comment était ta balade Kurosaki-san ? quémanda le scientifique en auscultant le jeune shinigami.

- Barbante, mis à part ma rencontre avec Kotori.

- Oh, tu as rencontré Miura-san.

- Ouais… Je me devais de la remercier après tout.

- So ka, sourit Kisuke.

- Urahara, je dois y aller maintenant. Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre. Kon a raison, je n'ai plus ma place ici. J'aimerai emprunter le Senkaimon, maintenant que je sais que je n'ai plus rien à faire à Karakura.

- C'est regrettable en effet, soupira Kisuke.

Ichigo releva l'un de ses sourcils froncé. Le ton d'Uruhara avait prit du plomb, ce qui le fit douter. Dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, l'ex-capitaine avait la fâcheuse tendance de garder le meilleur pour la fin.

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches encore ? lança le fils d'Isshin suspicieux.

- Ton corps n'a pas changé mais ton esprit s'est aiguisé, mon cher Kurosaki-san. Je sais qu'il te tarde de retrouver les tiens… Surtout une personne en particulier… Toutefois…

- Toutefois quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as trafiqué pendant que je dormais ? s'agaça le jeune homme.

- Eh bien…

- Urahara-san… Ça fait soixante dix ans, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre ici. Je veux retrouver mes proches et ce dans les plus bref délais. Je peux contenir mon reiatsu alors ouvre une putain de porte vers la Soul Society.

- Ce n'est pas le problème Kuosaki-san…

- Alors où est-il ?

- Disons que …

- URAHARA-SAN ! hurla Ichigo perdant patience.

Le scientifique prit une longue inspiration alors que la pression spirituelle du fils Kurosaki commençait à peser. Il s'y attendait. Après tout il était légitime que le sauveur de la Soul Society réclame sa retraite et visiblement le temps qu'il avait passé dans sa prison ne l'avait rendu que plus impatient encore. Cependant…

- Tu n'es pas encore apte à retourner à la Soul Society, Kurosaki-san… Je ne peux pas te permettre de franchir le Seikamon… déclara Urahara en dissimulant son regard sous son bob.

* * *

**_« Tu m'as dit un jour vouloir être la pluie… Moi, je voulais devenir l'arc en ciel qui naît à la croisée des gouttes du ciel et du soleil... Je souhaite que tu retrouves les rayons de ton soleil pour que cette pluie grisée devienne chaude sur ma peau. »_**

**_Miura Kotori_**


	3. ANNONCE

Annonce ! Bonjours à toute et à tous ! Premièrement, sincèrement désolé pour toute celles et ceux qui espéraient voir les couleurs de mon chapitre 12 ^^' Il est en coure d'écriture et je vous promets de le poster le plus vite possible. Mais en réalité, je viens ici pour signaler que je vais prendre une petite pause. Je ne pouvais vous laisser dans le silence Le début d'année a vraiment été très rude pour moi et de plus je pars à l'étranger pendant un petit mois. C'est à la fois un déplacement professionnel et de loisirs ^^ Sans vraiment donner d'indices disons que je pars à l'autre bout de la planète ! (Ce qui n'est pas faux XD) Cette petite pause va vraiment me permettre de mettre la machine au repos. J'ai besoin de souffler… Soyez rassurés je reviendrai en force pour terminer les deux fics en cours. La trame de « A la croisée des chemins » est terminée et pour ce qui est de « Dès la première origine » c'est également le cas. Donc ces deux histoires sont déjà bien closes dans ma tête et sur le papier de mon cahier de notes ! Il n'y a plus qu'a les étendre sur le word sachant qu'elles sont déjà bien avancées ^^ Donc pas de panique, je ne vous abandonne pas. Je prends juste un peu de repos Soyez indulgents et passant ^^ né ? Je n'ai pas encore de date, mais je pense pouvoir poster le chapitre 13 courant Mai. Je publierai bien évidement le chapitre 12 de « Dès la première origine » et idem pour le chapitre 3 de « A la croisée des chemins » dans peu de temps (le temps de relire hein ^^enfin si je ne me noie pas avant…), histoire de vous faire patienter Dans tout les cas merci de votre fidélité, de vos messages et de votre soutien ! Que ce soit pour ceux qui postent régulièrement comme Angie-Tenshi, Pluie de pétales de sakura, Aya-chan ou Bleachichihime et même tout les autres ^^ Egalement une grosse pensée à ceux qui lisent sans poster (oui je sais qu'il y en a :p) Voilà depuis juin 2013 que je publie ^^ le temps passe vite. Allez, je tenterai de clôturer tout ça pour cet été. Ce qui donnera un an de publication (Pour Dès la première origine)… WoW O.O même dit comme ça j'en suis étonné lol… Gros bisous et pour ceux qui souhaitent continuer d'avoir de mes news pendant cette petite pause, je posterai sur mon blog ;) Bise à tous ! Freedompen ! 


End file.
